To Forgive, but only to forget
by RoxyFoxy
Summary: Kagome began whispering. “ Good-bye Inuyasha… Inuyasha..No more…" Why is she saying good-bye to Inuyasha? Only she knows, and this is her reason why...COMPLETED!
1. Another day, another fight

Inside Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are fighting once again and Kagome  
storms off towards the well. She then find something that could erase  
Inuyasha from her mind forever. Now Inuyasha is struggling to make her  
remember him but everything doesn't seem right.. Will he ever get her  
to remember?  
  
/_Italics/_ -_Thinking_

Chapter 1: Another Day, another fight  
  
Kagome woken in the middle of the night after her studies, laying in her bed comfortably with her yellow bag laying aside packed, and drifted asleep after another exhausting day of going to school, and having Hojo trying to ask her on another date that drove her nuts. She heard the alarm go off, as her eyes shot wide up startling her as she went to hit the alarm clock and heard someone else instead slam it. She shook her head from the exhaustion, reading it was two o'clock in the morning and jumped up when she heard a voice in her ear. "Kagome, wake up!!!" He screamed as she shook her head and looked at the furious hanyou who shook her. "What? Why did you have to wake me up!!" Inuyasha scowled at her and pointed at her digital clock with anger. "Kagome, you were suppose to be back awhile ago!! Oh I forgot you were wasting your time having that date with that guy. Just forget about me!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he saw the picture frame of her friend's and Hojo and knocked it down jealous that she had spent more time on Hojo, than him.  
  
"You don't have to be jealous about it!! I was being nice to him and he's been driving me nuts Inuyasha, so I said I'd do something with him today and he tired me out!!! Do I have to explain myself when I mention another guy on the other side of the well?!" She screamed as she threw her left over clothing into the yellow bag, as Inuyasha sat on the window ledge with an angered face, more like a jealous face whenever he had heard his name spoken, and knew about how much he loved Kagome. Inuyasha leaned closer and grabbed Kagome's hand and narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me you tried anything..." He explained as Kagome face blushed red and shook her head glaring back, retrieving her hand. " I didn't do anything with him!! We went to the movies and then we went somewhere to eat!! Is that alright with you? Or do you have to approve of everything, and every guy!?" Inuyasha still looked at her as though she had done something with him, as she placed her homework in her bag and headed off with Inuyasha back to the well.  
  
"I swear Kagome if he puts a hand on you, I'll break it off." Kagome just shook her head as she pointed towards his chest with a laugh. "Your just jealous admit it!! You can't stand me going there and knowing I'm with another guy...don't you?" They came back to the feudal era as it was night time, as he sat on the grass refusing to move. His face lightly lit red, as it turned into anger. "_Wait.. I'm not jealous I am? Feh.. Me Jealous? _Kagome I'm not jealous!! Just making sure he doesn't hurt you...." She glanced back at him as she walked away with her hand into her face shaking her head as Inuyasha quickly tagged along with Kagome heading at the distance. "Inuyasha if you can trust me, you can trust that he wouldn't do something to me alright? We don't need to get over protective! He wonders why I hate him coming to my time...."  
  
They continued walking towards the small beat down hut, as Shippo came running out with joy to see Kagome with a wide smile, as Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest, looking the opposite direction as Sango laid bandaging Miroku from a sudden accident. "Kagome, guessing you over slept?" Sango mentioned as Kagome put a light smile on. "Well yes, that would make you understand why Inuyasha is in a bad mood..." Inuyasha just scowled at her and sat facing his back to her picking the blades of grass chanting, "I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous...."  
  
"So how did this date go of yours with this guy.. Hojo right?" Miroku asked as Sango fixed mending his wounds as he got up and looked at Kagome with a slight grin, as Kirara laid quietly in Sango's arms. Kagome began to nod with a slight hint of blushing on her face as she grinned to cover it up. "It went great! He took me some fancy place to eat, and later on paid to go the movies for me!" She said sounding exciting as they all grinned as Inuyasha was now plugging his ears, even hearing her loud excitement get through. "_I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous... Hmph.. I can't take this!!!_ Will you just shut up about this Hojo guy? I think we learned enough about him alright?!" Kagome happy expression dyed down from Inuyasha's sour face. "Inuyasha, why are we so jealous about this guy? He only went out once with Kagome.. and never did anything unusual either from my understanding.. " Inuyasha glared at the monk with daggered eyes as he got up on his feet.  
  
"You know what?! I'm not gonna listen anymore about this!!!" Inuyasha wanders off into the forest as everyone watches him with an angered face as then they're was silence. "I wonder what has gotten into him...."  
  
( aww Inuyasha is jealous... please read and review....)


	2. Kikyo's Charm

It had been awhile since Inuyasha had disappeared, as Kagome laid restless, as only Sango and Miroku were awake putting water on the fire as Shippo and Kirara stayed comfortably asleep. Kagome awoke from the water on the fire as she yawned and looked at the two with an exhausted look. "Has Inuyasha came back yet?" She wondered as she looked around the hut seeing so far no trace of the arrogant demon. Sango put her fingers through her long black hair and stared at Kagome who looked abit concerned. "He hasn't returned Kagome. He'll come back, just like when you come back from the well." Sango commented as Kagome laughed as she threw a warm blanket over her and opened the door. "Kagome, where are you going?" Kagome grinned and placed the blanket tightly around her shoulders shivering from the cold air. "To find Inuyasha.."  
  
Inuyasha walked around the forest with a scowl on his face, walking further in blowing off some steam. "That Hojo guy.. what's so important about him anyways? He's the idiot that made Kagome late to come back here!! Maybe I am jealous so what...but that none of her business how I feel!!" He yelled out loud to himself, as his eyes focused on a blue aura that lit the sky in one place, with a feeling that made his heart jump to his throat, as he heard a familiar voice from near by. "Jealous, aren't we now Inuyasha? How typical of you." A young ladies voice came from the trees, as Inuyasha noticed Kikyo laying between the branches of the Sakura Tree as Inuyasha scowl disappeared from her calm voice. "Kikyo.. "He said in a gaze trying to shake his head of his thoughts and watched the soul gathering by her soul stealers. "Your jealous just like Naraku was... jealousy turns into hatred Inuyasha... Just like the emotions I've felt for you between you and that recantation, and you wondered why I despised her.."  
  
Inuyasha just shook his head, as his long white strands of hair rested on his shoulders as he gazed at her. "I have no time to talk Kikyo, I should go back and return to Kagome.." He just turned his back away from her, as Kikyo looked at him from the Sakura Tree.  
  
Kagome wandered further into the forest following where Inuyasha walked. " I wonder what takes him along time to blow off his anger... wait..." Her eyes caught blue auras as she sped faster thinking of the times he had seen him with Kikyo as she began running faster towards the light.  
  
Kikyo gave a look of sadness as she watched the demon turn his back away from her. "Inuyasha, when do we ever have time to talk anymore?" Kikyo added as she played with the leaves from the bright pink Sakura Tree. Inuyasha halted as he turned around once more and looked back at the dead priestess who sat there with a sadden expression on her face. "Kikyo, I can't.. "He commented as Kikyo climbed down and wrapped her arms around his neck playfully. "Inuyasha..." Inuyasha tried to move but Kikyo held on tightly to him as he grabbed his arm as she grinned, as she spotted Kagome watching with her eyes peeled on both of them. "Please stay for a moment.." She commented as she pressed her lips softly against his as he stopped struggling for a moment, and snapping back to reality as Kikyo's eyes met with Kagome's as her heart beated like crazy.  
  
He heard a soft whimper of another girl as his eyes devastatingly met with Kagome's who appeared as Kikyo quietly left as Inuyasha tried to explain it wasn't his fault. "Kagome, please don't walk away from me.. Kagome!!"  
  
Kagome traveled and began running, as Inuyasha chased her through the forest until she caught her breath heading for the well, her only escape from the feudal era. "Inuyasha how could I trust him to run off like that?! I wish I never met Inuyasha!! I'm going back to the well no matter what he says!!" She slowly felt her legs give away and the dirt underneath her as Inuyasha still looked around with her only hearing a light scream as Inuyasha's eyes lit up imaging the danger she was in. "Kagome!!!"  
  
Kagome's voice disappeared as Inuyasha frantically searched for her throughout the forest as Kagome's scream faded away, and she couldn't scream anymore.  
  
Kagome awoke with her vision blurry, as she looked up at a strange women hidden underneath drapes of clothing, only her long black hair sepped out from underneath the shadows as Kagome jumped at the sight of the women who hovered over her. "Lady, I heard you say you wished to forget Inuyasha am I correct?" Kagome blinked suddenly as she noticed she was near the well and remembered only falling through the forest. Kagome looked around as she saw Inuyasha heading around towards the well as Kagome was out in the open. "He's going to see me!!" She screamed as the lady gave a grin towards Kagome holding a vale straight in her hand. "Do not worry, he cannot see you since this is a barrier where demons can not sense or see you. You have nothing to fear.."  
  
Inuyasha began screaming her name, "Kagome? Kagome answer me please!! He ran back towards the forest fleeing around whenever he could find her as he rapidly searched for her, feeling his stomach going up to his neck.  
  
The lady grinned as Inuyasha disappeared, as only the well and the shroud of forest could be seen as Kagome looked up at this strange women oddly who wore a black like clock, and something covered her face hidden from Kagome, that freaked her right out, a feeling she wasn't a safe women to trust. " I sense that you dislike this demon for a particular reason. Am I not correct?" She commented swiftly as chills went up Kagome's spine as the women was working with herbs making something as Kagome, peered around the small hut that had vials beyond vials, but also she could see that well as though this was a hidden spot. Kagome gulped and agreed, "Yes, I am mad at him." The women grinned as Kagome felt uneasy as she silence drifted between them. "Guessing this demon betrayed you in a way that hurts you emotionally right?" Kagome gulped again, draping her green skirt over her legs. "How does she know this????" She thought with shock as she felt the nasty soil underneath her. "Yes, but how do you know this?!" She began to laugh with a grin upon her charming face.  
  
"Oh I know when I can sense a broken heart, and anger against this friend of yours from betraying you. I know you said you wished you didn't know Inuyasha.. Here you should take this with you." She opened her old hands to reveal a simple small glass vial that was covered in dead pressed roses, and Chinese symbols craved into it, with a blue fluid that changed from blue aura to pink just like Kikyo's. She slowly grabbed it from her gazing at the small vial as she looked back up at the mysteriously women. "If you really want to forget the hurt, and pain the betrayal I suggest you drink this and read was is in scripted into the vial and do as it says". Kagome held the vial safe in her hand as she looked at the lady and down at the vial and looked back as Kagome walked away. "Remember read it, and use it.." Kagome nodded and trailed off as the lady placed her shawl down with a grin, revealing her long black hair with a grin upon her young face.  
  
" Good luck because you will need it.... Kagome...."  
  
( Kagome is really mad after seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo, and runs off and appears at some women's place. She gets a vial that can make her forget... I wonder what it says.. and what's gonna happen... Please read and review!" ) 


	3. Time to say goodbye

Kagome began to run off with the vial in her palms.She began to run  
somewhere Inuyasha would never dare to look. Kagome quietly looked at  
the vial that read,  
  
To forget your hurt,  
  
The person you love inside,  
  
Drink this now it will subside.  
  
Until then await a new moon,  
  
When the transformation is complete,  
  
It will be his doom.  
  
Forgive but forget,  
  
This will be away.  
  
For your pain to disappear,  
  
As he slowly fades away.  
  
Good-bye he's no more...  
  
Kagome felt the cold wind gently blowing through her hair.She held the  
vial safety in the palms of her hands, thinking in through staring at  
the blue fluid inside gazing remembering on Inuyasha's concerned face.  
Now to know he had found Kikyo. Again, had broken her heart, and he  
had broken hers enough. She held it tightly as she sat by the ledge of  
the well struggling whether to take it, or throw it. "Inuyasha.. why  
do you hurt me like this? You say you love me but why do you  
disappear? His heart is surrendered to Kikyo no matter what. That will  
never change, ever. Maybe I'll need this after all. Until the new  
moon, Inuyasha will only be a faded memory, just like everything  
else."  
  
Kagome quietly lowered her head down ready to cry. She gazed with  
wonder at the bottle, and only having hurtful flash backs of Inuyasha.  
"Kikyo, no matter what I will always protect you." Kagome shook her  
head crying with tears as she threw a rock hard, with anger. "Don't  
even say that!!" She began to sob heavily. She couldn't wait till the  
new moon. She had to drink that down before, she was teared apart.  
  
Kagome quietly, calmed down feeling her anger. Her black hair rested  
on her shoulders, as she walked towards a small calm river with the  
moon lighting the water. She, gazed into the water. Grabbing another  
rock with the thoughts of him, in her mind. "Maybe I do need to say  
good-bye to him..He's hurt me too many times.. I feel like I'm nothing  
to him anymore, just some jewel detector if that. Or, some girl he  
pretends that is Kikyo. To keep himself calm until he actually sees  
her. I feel like I have no place here in the Feudal Era. What I am  
kidding... I never did have a place here! Considering, were both from  
different times. The only thing that brought me here, was the jewel  
and the well. I was better off not knowing this place. But now I've  
entered Inuyasha's life, and now he's entered mine. This vial is the  
only way out of this..until the new moon comes, this will be all over.  
I have made up my mind."  
  
Kagome looked closely at her sadden expression on her face, with her  
long black hair on her shoulders and the enchanted look that was in  
her eyes. She stared deeper She began to watch her reflection fade,  
only to see Inuyasha with a pleading look. He mouthed the words,  
"Please Kagome..." She clutched the rock, hitting it into the water as  
his reflection disappeared. "No Inuyasha.. I don't need you  
anymore!!!" The water began to ripple as only the reflection of the  
bright full moon. She began to cry again, feeling the tears drip to  
her face.She held her hand in her lap. "Maybe I'm just, going out of  
my mind." She thought as she grabbed a hand full of water, when she  
saw another reflection behind her.  
  
She just yelled angrily, when she saw the red Kimono and the long  
white strands of hair, and the deceiving yellow eyes she fell for.  
"Kagome, look I'm sorry." She looked at the water and began to yell.  
"Your not real.. so it doesn't matter what you say anymore." She threw  
the water to her face, as she heard the gently breeze until she heard  
something. "I am real Kagome, whether you like it or not." Kagome  
turned around gazing at the hanyou in the red Kimono, and his yellow  
eyes piercing through hers. Kagome hid the bottle tightly in her hands  
as Inuyasha quietly sat down beside her as she didn't say anything to  
him. "Kagome, what you saw wasn't my fault. I love you more than you  
realize. That's why I protect you, come back to you, and even fight  
with you Kagome. Kikyo happened to be there in the wrong place at the  
wrong time, you just happened to come in at the wrong time, and  
thought I had ran back to her. But I didn't!! Kagome I know your hurt,  
and I didn't mean for this to happen.. I've already hurt you too many  
times before."  
  
Inuyasha slowly leaned her towards him as she lifelessly moved in  
towards his chest as she looked up at his face, listening to every  
word he was saying. "Inuyasha.. now isn't the time.. I rather be alone  
now, then to have you here to hurt me..." Kagome slowly lifted herself  
from the ground, adjusting her ivory colored skirt and walked away  
with only tears in her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha bowed his head down letting her walk away, as he looked at  
her to think what he must of done to her, after she saw him with Kikyo  
once again but this time she wasn't running back to the well and he  
didn't understand it. "Kagome, I am sorry that this happened. I  
honestly wish it never did. I love you Kagome, I wish I didn't hurt  
you the way I did."  
  
She walked through the bloomed Sakura's trees as the pink petals  
danced in the wind, swept by the cold breeze, and feeling a mist of  
rain against her. The more Inuyasha said that he loved her, the more  
she couldn't believe. She knew if she forgave him, she'd feel his hurt  
again and feel less than nothing to him. "There was never a spot in  
Inuyasha's heart, never. There never will be either." Kagome drifted  
off with the pain, and thoughts of the misunderstood hanyou. She  
quietly walked back towards the hut, only walking in for a short  
moment to be greeting by Sango, only seeing right through her, not  
even a smile was shown on her face. "Kagome? What's amatter?" She  
shook her head with a frown as she grabbed what was hers, and was  
ready to get rid of the Shikon no Tama, just in case she found herself  
back to the well. "Nothing." She commented she gave Sango a great  
hug, and Miroku thanking them, and lastly hugging Shippo in her arms.  
"Your going somewhere aren't you?" Kagome began to grin as it deepened  
down into a frown holding Shippo tightly like never before. "Of course  
I am Shippo. You take care alright?" Shippo hugged Kagome tighter and  
looked at her sadly.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kagome began to laugh as she petted Kirara, who  
purred ever so gently with her tail slowly swaying with the cutest  
face. "Shippo, back home." She commented roughly as Shippo grabbed on  
to her skirt as she was about to walk out the door. "Kagome please  
don't go!! When will you be back?" Kagome gulped when she heard that  
question as everyone looked at her when she knew the exact answer only  
the truth never came out. "Whenever the time is right."  
  
Kagome waved off to them, as she felt like crying but she held back  
her tears as she looked up, almost the new moon was coming soon,  
that's when she planned to forgive, but forget.. Inuyasha...  
  
( Wow this is different now isn't it? Please read and review!!) 


	4. No more Inuyasha

Her eyes deepened when she saw Inuyasha quietly standing there, looking at his reflection in the water as she quietly came behind him placing her hand on his back as he gazed and turned around towards her with a smile. "I thought you were mad at me." Kagome grinned and sat beside him throwing rocks into the river just like he was. "Well, I guess so Inuyasha. But I must forgive you, I mean I can't hate you or hold a grudge for long, now can I?" Inuyasha looked at her with a beaming smile, as Sakura blossoms covered him and landed softly floating in the water as he nodded, looking at the beauty he cared for. "I guess not." Kagome grinned and leaned her head in towards him feeling sad and feeling happy that she'd spend her last time with Inuyasha that was her wish.  
  
"Inuyasha, I want to do something tonight with you, like walk around." She commented as Inuyasha grinned as his long white strands of hair blew gently in the wind, while her black hair blew off her shoulders. She grabbed his hand firmly feeling his hands cover hers with a sense of happiness and a feeling she never felt before. "Sure fine with me Kagome." He commented back as Inuyasha walked her towards the row of Sakura's Trees as the blossoms blew in front of them, as they sat underneath one as Kagome laughed and rested her head against his. " Inuyasha, I'm glad somehow I was able to go through the well and met you. You make everything so much better for me, you're the only one who does." Inuyasha leaned his head towards her and hovered over her grinning with delight. "Kagome I could say the same..Ever since you came here you changed me believe it or not. Kagome you do mean a lot to me, more than you realize. Kikyo, yes of course I miss her but never did I meant to hurt you in anyway. You mean a lot to me, and I'm glad you came here, believe me."  
  
Silence grew between them Inuyasha quietly kissed her, her soft lips against his as she closed her eyes feeling butterflies in her stomach like never before, I feeling she would likely forget. Kagome and him walked through the Sakura's Trees as Kagome took out her camera with a grin on her face. "Hold still!" She got a lovely shot of him as he took one of her laying smoothly against the tree with her skirt and hair blowing in the wind. The night went on, as they laid down kissing and looking up at the stars as she watched it was almost a full moon, as the well was already in her close reach as Inuyasha began to smile, and Kagome tried to over ride her feelings of joy. "Inuyasha.. I love you.. no matter what..." She commented as he held her closely kissing again as her head rested against his chest, her eyes growing heavy. She thought about if it was right to take it still she struggled as she shut her eyes. "Do I really need this? What are you saying Kagome? Your saying good-bye to him. I can't get too attached to Inuyasha. How I feel for him isn't going to hold me back. Before I was better off not knowing him. Things are going to be back the way they were before."She thought as he laid together gazing at the stars. "I love ya Kagome, you showed me to be happy and only be my true self with you."  
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha ears slowly disappear, and his white hair shedding into black as she grasped his Kimono harder and finally he was human, what she was waiting for. "Inuyasha let's take another quick walk." She commented holding his hand tightly towards the well as Inuyasha hated how he looked truly he did. They quietly stood in front of the well as Inuyasha raised an eyebrow wondering why they had come so far here.  
  
Kagome began to cry tears and looked up at him, into his yellow wandering eyes she loved, and his long black hair she loved him either way she didn't care. She slowly let go as she whispered in his ear, "Good-bye Inuyasha..." She kissed him passionately as Inuyasha pulled away awoken by what she had said. "Kagome, what do you mean good-bye?! Kagome, tell me what's going on!? Kagome cried tears as she grabbed the vial and looked back at him. " I have to forget you now..I'm sorry I have to do this Inuyasha, but I have too. I love you Inuyasha and I always will" She mentioned as she had thrown the Shikon No Tama in the river, lastly gazing at the vial. Inuyasha looked at her bewildered, "Kagome no what do you mean?! Wait Kagome!!" She cried as she looked at him before she attempted to drink the vial. "My good-bye kiss.. I love you Inuyasha..Never forget me..Inuyasha I must forget you."  
  
Slowly she drank the vial reading the words with the tears gazing down her cheeks as she glowed with a bright blue aura as she managed to give him one last kiss as Inuyasha held her tightly as she kissed and held on to him like never before., "As much as I love you, things are back the way it should be.." Inuyasha understood what she meant as she slowly dropped the vial backing away falling back behind the well as he failed to grab her. She began whispering. "Good-bye Inuyasha... Inuyasha..No more...  
  
( Awww poor Inuyasha...sniff sniff.. please read and review!!) 


	5. The guy named Inuyasha

Inuyasha lightly grabbed her hand as Kagome began falling from the well with tears in her eyes. "Inuyasha..." His hand began to slip from Kagome's as he cried, "Kagome, please don't go!!" Her small hands slipped through Inuyasha's grip as he began only falling, to remember Inuyasha calling out her name as she disappeared into the darkness of the well, only to forget.  
  
Inuyasha felt his heart beat hard jumping to his throat, as his hand lay motionless as he rested his head sadly on the side of the well with tears in his eyes. "Kagome.." He attempted to go through the well but something had happened, he couldn't past through it at all, for there was side effects from the vial Kagome had taken. "Damnit, why can't I pass through!? Kagome!! Kagome.. she's gone.. I'll never get to see her again. If Kikyo hadn't been around she wouldn't had ran off again, but this time it's different..I'll never see her again ever. Everything now of her is a memory." Inuyasha caught the picture of her in the wind, laying against the Sakura Tree. He could understand now why she wanted to spend time with him, only it was a good-bye, something she had planned from the start. " Kagome, what am I going to do without you? Sometimes I wish you'd leave this era, but this isn't exactly what I wanted..."  
  
Inuyasha went to pick up the vial as it turned into dust the moment it touched his hands. Inuyasha remained over the night by the well with his head buried into lap holding only her picture, and some memories. " Inuyasha, I love you no matter what.." Her voice clearly he could hear, and hoped she would come back through the well, but it was impossible now. He knew this she was serious. She was gone, while he remained in the Feudal Era. She had entered Inuyasha's life, and now was gone.  
  
Inuyasha still cried, as he felt the cold breeze against him, as his white strands of hair blew in the wind. He felt a tap on his shoulder as Sango and Miroku stood quietly behind him only hearing a light whimper as he remained silent. "Inuyasha, what's a matter?" Miroku questioned as Inuyasha was totally out of everything. They're voices never seem to get to him. His yellow eyes constantly stared out into nothing, as he pushed Miroku away from him. " Nothing is amatter alright!! Nothing happened at all!! Leave me alone!!" He commented as she shoved Miroku down to the ground violently as Sango quietly traveled behind Inuyasha. " Wasn't Kagome with you?" Sango questioned, as Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as his yellow eyes pierced at her.  
  
Inuyasha halted as he looked at Sango. "What can I say?! She's gone.. and she won't be coming back ever! Not after Kikyo..." Inuyasha commented as he sighed and walked further away from Sango until he was out in the distance, towards the lake.  
  
He viciously threw the rocks in, feeling pain and hurt as he threw them harder. "She only did that because of Kikyo. She's never coming back, this time I know she was serious. She thought I was trying to hurt her behind her back, and things just turned out worse than it is. I can't even pass through the well anymore!! Whatever she drank prevented me of getting through to her era. Only if Kagome understood how much I loved her. She was in my life now she's gone.. just like everything else important in my life...Without her my life means nothing anymore..." Inuyasha stared deep into the murky water, watching the waves as he narrowed his eyes and saw something shining of a pink aura. Many broken shards of the Shikon No Tama. He saw a couple of the shards and a broken necklace as he grabbed it out of the water peering at it.. "Kagome.. she threw way the shards so she wouldn't be able to come back...Kagome why did you have to do this to me...She's going to remain happy in her era, and I'll just become a faint memory.. why does everything I care for disappear? Kagome..your never coming back are you? I guess you've made up your mind...that your never coming back."  
  
Kagome had shook her head when she found herself awoken at the bottom of the well, with a curious face of how she had gotten down from the well. She slowly pulled herself up from the shrine confused, as the Sakura Tree blew gracefully in the wind. "I don't understand it.. why was I laying in the well?" She thought, she had no clear memory that the shards, Inuyasha, or the Feudal Era ever existed to her in her life. Everything had become back to normal again. Kagome was in her era, and Inuyasha remained in his just like she wanted it to be.  
  
She quietly thought hard to herself looking back at the shrine, with an odd feeling that she use to have whenever she came around it. "Why should I be wasting my time wondering, how I gotten there. I'm probably late for school anyways!"  
  
She walked into her place, as her family with a smile on they're faces greeting her with a huge smile as she grabbed her books, and headed to get something to eat. "Did you have fun in the Feudal Era with Inuyasha?" Kagome rose an eyebrow slightly confused as she kneeled down petting her cat who meowed with delight. "The feudal era? Inuyasha? Sota, what are you talking about?!" Her brother gasped at her as she honestly didn't remember, but he only passed it off as though she pretended she didn't know him, as she did with all her fights.  
  
"Sis, how do you not remember?! You were just there awhile ago!!" Sota began to yell as she shook her head as he noticed the Shikon Jewel wasn't even around her neck. Her mom stood there worried feeling her temperature putting a cold cloth on her face. "Are you sure your fine?" Kagome backed away from the cold cloth and grew with anger as she began to march upstairs. "I'm fine alright!! I don't know what you guys are talking about this Inuyasha person!! I've never even heard of this guy in my life!!"  
  
Kagome slammed the door, laying comfortably in her bed staring out of her window with her bag aside. She watched the birds fly past her window, and the Sakura Tree and Shrine in the back. "Inuyasha? What are they talking about? The Feudal Era? All I know that was years ago, but they make it sound like I've been there!" Kagome opened her bag and unpacked her stuff puzzled, as she began to rest her eyes. "I never heard of this person in my life! What is amatter with all them? I could have never been back in the Feudal Era, second of all no one I know is named Inuyasha!!" She thought as she heard a sudden knock on her door.  
  
Sota quietly stepped in the room as Kagome opened her eyes, fixing her long black hair that laid against the bed. "Kagome? Come outside with me for a minute." Sota said with concern as Kagome jumped off the bed following her brother outside towards the shrine as they stood in front of the door of the shrine, as Kagome looked at her brother with a look on her face as he proceeded in.  
  
" Why are we in here?! It's just a dumb stupid old shrine I don't know why we are here. Sota, hurry it up I have to go to school soon before I'm late!!" Kagome demanded as her brother went further towards the well as Kagome curiously followed her young brother. "Kagome, jump in the well and see if you can go back to the Feudal Era." Kagome cocked another eyebrow, as she peered over the dark well, with a scared look on her face. "I'm not jumping into that old, well!! Sorry Sota I'm going to be late for school!!"  
  
Kagome quickly swung her bag with a nasty look on her face, by passing everyone grabbing a quick drink. "If I hear one last thing of Feudal Japan, or Inuyasha I'm going to flip!" She commented as she saw Yuki, Era and Ayumi waving to her from behind as she patiently waited for them.  
  
"So Kagome, why aren't you talking about that guy?" Yuki added in as Kagome rose an eyebrow as they looked at her with a grin. "Maybe they are fighting again..." Ayumi added in as Kagome had a confused look as he continued walking down the street. "What guy? I don't know what your talking about? I'm not going out with any guy!!" Kagome walked ahead with an angered look on her face.  
  
"What is everyone mentioning about this guy Inuyasha? I feel like I recognize that name... But I don't even know who he is.."  
  
( well you'll see how things will work out.. Inuyasha is sad without Kagome and is trying everything he can to get through.. Kagome has no memory of Inuyasha.. will she ever? Please read and review!!) 


	6. Back to the well

Kagome shook her head feeling light headed after her all the exams she had taken and the name Inuyasha that wandered through her head. She didn't understand who this guy was, but it bothered her. She quietly traveled home with her bag over her shoulders heading straight home. "Is there something I'm missing about this Inuyasha guy?" Kagome thought as she opened the door with a slight head ache and walked straight up to her room. She saw Sota. She pulled him in for a quick second with a concerned look, as she sat on the bed. "Sota, who's this Inuyasha guy?" Kagome commented as Sota sighed and gave a small smile. "It's some guy you were head over heels for!!" Kagome just narrowed her eyes at her younger brother as she flipped through her homework book. "Your kidding me? This guy I actually like?! If I liked someone I would remember him!!" Kagome drifted her eyes back to her home with an outraged look as Sota shook his head. Kagome lifted her head back up. "You don't remember him at all?! He had long white hair, dog ears..." Kagome cut him off as she narrowed her eyes again as she began to laugh twirling her pencil in between her index finger. "Sota, nice try!! I think you need to stop reading though fictional books of yours alright?" Kagome shook her head and rolled her eyes looking at her younger brother. "But he's not fictional at all! He's also a demon!!" Kagome just slammed the door and yelled back at her brother.  
  
"I'm having a bath, I don't want to hear some fictional character alright? I don't understand if my family is going insane or am I? It makes no sense who this person is.. White long hair, dog ears? No guy at all could have that, besides I wouldn't fall for such a guy after all. Even if it was true." Kagome submerged herself into the water with a calm relaxing smile, to only have those confusing thoughts in mind.  
  
Meanwhile in the Feudal Era....  
  
Inuyasha splashed water on his face, only with the thoughts of Kagome clear in his mind, and her beauty. "There's gotta be someone I can pass through that well someway..." He commented as he trailed towards the well that quietly stood out in the open. He could remember Kagome threatening to leave through it all the time, but he now knew it wasn't a joke, she wasn't coming back. Inuyasha banged against the well with frustration and anger cursing underneath his breath. "Damnit, there's gotta be some damn way!! I'm not just going to stay here I need Kagome back!!"  
  
Inuyasha had been there for hours trying somehow to by pass the well. Inuyasha tried everything from screaming at the well, to his sword. He felt almost like a shock waver through his body as a blue aura force field appeared, leaving an effortless blow as he fell back in pain. He banged his fists on the well resting his head. "There must be away past this. I'm not letting Kagome forget me." He thought as he began to cry out of frustration attempting it again, as he just gave up. Something quietly watched him keeping her eye on him like never before, as she laughed mechanically. A soft women's laugh. "Your such a fool you demon. Your not going to by pass the well and reach her." Inuyasha's ears perked up as he turned around with an angered look as she appeared out of the shadows with the small cloak on, keeping her face hidden from anyone's.  
  
"Who the hell are you!! Tell me now, before I wipe your head clean off your shoulders." She began to laugh again closely standing near Inuyasha as he narrowed his eyes at the women. She grinned deceivingly at the hanyou, who get back Kagome. "You're the arrogant demon I've heard so much about." She slightly grinned as she played with her long black raven hair that showed. Inuyasha made his hands into fists as he stood on the well, keeping his distance away from the women. "How the hell do you know me?" She began to laugh again with her eyes meeting with his. "Let's just say I know you in reasons I can't explain."  
  
Back to Kagome's Time....  
  
Kagome wrapped a towel around her, and her hair and drained the bathtub. " Nothing like a relaxing bath to get rid of my stress." She quickly got changed into her long black t-shirt that said "Ramones" and blue rose print bottoms that she wore only to go to bed. She noticed her cat Buyo laying quietly on her bed as Kagome pet her cat calmly. "Still I'll never understand this family." She thought as the cat purred with delight, as she calmly rested her head down.  
  
The wind rustled the Shrine tree, as she tossed back and forth as the chimes from the shrine made a loud noise that clearly awoken her. . Suddenly her cat seemed frightened and began running towards outside, heading towards the shrine as Kagome ran after her cat quickly running back now the cat ran into the Shrine. Kagome's heart to her throat she never understood why. "What's a matter with you!?" She thought angered as she saw something quietly near the edge of the well. her eyes narrowed at the picture as she caught from the breeze. She sat by the well, seeing a young guy with long white strands of hair, and unique set of dog ears from a top of his head. Fangs for a smile, and glowing yellow eyes that brought up a chill up her spine. She remembered what she had heard, as she quietly raised her arms down, gazing at the picture. "Inuyasha? This is him?" She wondered as she stared long and hardly believing it was real. "This can't be real, it's probably some comic character of Sota's!!"  
  
She began to laugh at herself because she almost believed it had been real. She looked closely at the picture entranced by the way this guy had appeared, that made her heart jump to her throat when she glanced at it. She began to laugh narrowing eyes at the picture. "Sota, he's trying make me believe this guy is real!" She began to lose her balance as she plummeted to the bottom of the dirty well, holding her elbow as she could hear her cat meowing from up top. "I always wondered what was down this well.." She thought as dust covered her face as she felt something sharp and placed it lightly in her hand. " This a shattered jewel or something?" She wondered, as she glanced back at the picture laughing. "Inuyasha.."  
  
Her cat began to meow like crazy, as the wind blew violently as a unknown wind storm was knocking swaying at the trees. She heard the rain heavily pattern against the Shrine roof, as she inside wall of the well began to slowly crack. "Buyo, shut up!!" She screamed as the cat's hair stood on end not actually it's usual self. She placed her hair back as she Shrine shook violently. "What's going on here!!!!???"  
  
( well there you go. Please read and review!!) 


	7. Drowning Kagome

Kagome couldn't feel her legs anymore, she couldn't move at all. Her eyes were in tears as the shrine violently began to shake furiously as she tried to climb out but fell back down. "Sota!! Mom, Grandpa help me!!!" She yelled as she could but no one could hear her from the rain and the furious storm that brewed outside. She rubbed her legs as she attempted to stand, but fell back down crying even harder than before. "Please someone get me out of here!!!" Kagome saw the Shrine began collapse, as the pillars that held in knocked down covering the top almost sealing the top of the well. The rain water began to heavily pour seeping through the well as she began to struggle to move her legs. "Come on, come on I need to get out of here!! The water..." She noticed the water began to drip down pouring on her as she began to worry and attempted to stand only to find herself falling into a pool of water. "If I don't get out of here, I'm going to drown!!"  
  
Feudal Era...  
  
Inuyasha just glared at the women with anger who grinned. "How could you know me you wench? I don't even know you!!" She grinned again as she looked at the clueless hanyou who stood before her as she slowly brought grabbed her cloak, grabbed the clock piece that covered her face. " I know because of Kagome. She came to me for that vial.Inuyasha, don't you ever dare call me wench again. Maybe you want another arrow shot at you. I've done it once and I can do it again." She unmasked herself exposing her face, as her long black hair swayed in the wind, and her hands as cold as ice. Inuyasha's yellow eyes glistened as the cloak dropped to the ground, as she laughed at him.  
  
"Kik,Kikyo..." He stuttered as he placed his feet firm on the ground, glaring at her with hate with Kagome suddenly in his mind. "You wench!! What did you do to Kagome? You planned this all out from the start didn't you?!" Kikyo grinned as Inuyasha fumed as she remained silent watching the pain grow inside of him. "What a fool he is. Kagome doesn't deserve Inuyasha anymore.. Now that she is gone, I have Inuyasha back and nothing is going to hold me back from him!"  
  
"Inuyasha, of course. I'm surprised your shock at the matter you know me well enough now. Now that she gone Inuyasha, we can spend our lives together, forever." She quietly wrapped her cold arms around his neck as Inuyasha couldn't breathe as he pushed her away violently, falling to the ground as he stared over her. "Damnit Kikyo, no!! Kagome I will get back no matter what!!" Kikyo began to laugh tossing her hair as he was stubborn to believe that she would be able to return to this era. " Inuyasha, I thought it was you life long dream for us to be together. You have changed. You love a reincarnation more than you love the real thing. You make me sick Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome's Time...  
  
Kagome's heart began beating heavier as the water didn't die down. She felt like a rat trapped in an over following sewer, as her hair was drenched and her school uniform was see through. She began to find herself in a pool of water slowly floating to the top, soon to die if she didn't get out of this. "Help!! I need to get out of there! Once all this water fills to the surface I'll likely drown!! There's gotta be away out!!" She was already knee high in water, as she began hitting in the well with all her might, feeling herself worry as she got closer to the top. "Oh no, please, I don't want to die!!" She began to scream louder as she began to press against the wood that covered the well, that was too heavy. "I should have never went in this well ever!!! I should of stayed in bed and slept, I wouldn't have been in here!!" She began to yell trying to manage to push the beams but only feeling her struggle more. "She lastly screamed, "Help!!" As she felt the water cover her face, as she began to drift as only bubbles came out as her scream.  
  
Kagome felt herself slowly shut her eyes, beginning to gasp as she began to drift down to the bottom of the well.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kikyo, as he heard something from the well, to find water and Kagome floating down at the bottom, as he retrieved her. " Kikyo, tell me what you did to Kagome?! Tell me now!!" Kikyo began to laugh and clearly walked away, "You'll see Inuyasha..."  
  
He picked her up gently, laying her against the long luscious grass with his yellow eyes saddened seeing how Kagome was. He was soaked with water, as she saw her skin was pale as ever as she laid soaked as he tried to revive her as best as he could. "Kagome, Kagome please wake up!!" She still laid there motionless as Inuyasha began to panic as he felt regret, "Kagome, it's all Kikyo's fault...She did this to you, just to get rid of you. Kagome please wake up I love you." She whispered as she still laid as though she was dead. Inuyasha hovered over her with light tears streaming down his face, and his yellow eyes staring sadly at her feeling torn up inside.  
  
"Kagome, please don't be dead please!!" He cried, as she laid cold and motionless as Inuyasha began to cry heavily resting his head against her, crying every last tear. "I don't need to lose you, just like I lost Kikyo..Kagome please wake up you can't be dead!" He noticed the washed up picture that she held in her hand, as he gazed at it to see it was him as he grinned that Kagome had kept it. He began to worry, as he sighed hovering over her. "I'm not going to lose you like I like Kikyo.. I'm letting you leave me Kagome.."  
  
Slowly he closed his eyes, pressed his lips softly against hers hoping that she'd awake and be delighted to see Inuyasha. He tried a dozen times, as she looked at her losing hope that she was gone. "I can't give up, Kagome, because you never gave up on me."  
  
( Will Inuyasha ever get her to come around? Hopefully! Please read and review!)  
  
( 


	8. She's not in Tokyo anymore

Inuyasha felt the tears rolls down his cheeks, just like he secretly had when he had found out that Kikyo died. He began to lose hope, as he stared at her his yellow eyes saddening. He couldn't afford to lose another women he loved and he'd do anything to get her back. He gently tucked her long black hair behind her ears, pale and motionless that devastated Inuyasha what happened to her, and what Kikyo had explained exactly to him. "Please Kagome, please wake up. I'm not going to lose you..."  
  
He gently leaned towards her cold lips, and softly pressed them against hers as her eyes shot right open, staring at the mysterious looking demon she couldn't recognize. She swiftly was scared and nervously, as she backed away with fear in her eyes when she recognized she wasn't in the well, but somewhere that wasn't called home. She was glad to be alive, but she gazed around the surroundings and peered at the demon before her that made her back away. "Get, the hell away from me!!" She screamed hitting Inuyasha violently protecting herself, looking at the dog demon with the ears and the fangs and the piercing yellow eyes that made her feel uneasy.  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and tried coming closer, with his arm out in arm's length of her. He could see the fear in her eyes but he couldn't understand it. "Kagome, why are you acting like this?!" He yelled back, as Kagome gazed around the huge oak and Sakura Trees. Nothing but huge forest surrounded her, an only small villages with huts she could see from the distance. She only remembered being home falling into the well, and waking up somewhere five hundred years ago. Kagome brown eyes quivered when he heard this unknown guy spoke her name when she didn't know who he even was. "How do you know my name?! Don't come any closer to me you hear me!?" Inuyasha looked straight through Kagome, not understanding why she was behaving like this, he thought this was one of her mad jokes, but he was truly mistaken. "Kagome, how the hell don't you recognize me? You just left me awhile ago!!" Kagome felt herself tremble at the unknown dog demon, she could understand she wasn't back home or in her own time. "Why does this demon know my name?! I've never met him in my life before!!"  
  
Kagome thought, fearing that this demon knew more about her than she knew clearly about him. Kagome's black hair blew in the wind, as she grabbed a sharp broken off branch aiming at Inuyasha, holding it like Kikyo would with her arrows. "I don't know who the hell you are, I don't even understand how you know me!! You didn't have the right to do what you did, when I never even met you!!" Inuyasha calmly walked towards her as she stubbornly held the stick towards his face with her eyes staring at him with daggers. " Kagome, I was trying to save you, you were drowning remember?" Kagome eyes shot up staring at the well, remembering her the well filling up with rain water trapped inside screaming for her life, and the rest she was blank on. She felt a shiver up her spine, as she threatened Inuyasha if he came any closer towards her. "Well, am I alive, but I don't care I'm going back home and your not gonna get any closer!!"  
  
He swiftly grabbed the stick out of her hand with a puzzled saddened look. "She doesn't even remember me, why?" Still, it hadn't hit him but he was more concerned about Kagome's condition. Kagome felt herself coward now that the stick was broken in half, as she stood up gazing around nervously. "Where am I? This isn't home.. I'm not even in Japan either! That guy had ears, long white hair and fangs this isn't normal!!"  
  
She began to feel herself nervously tremble, when she had seen on the horizon small villages everything carried by carts and walking by foot as transportation. There were no big streets, vehicles, or any food places to stop and eat. By the appearance of Inuyasha, she could defiantly tell she wasn't anywhere she belonged. She had only gasped overwhelmed by where she was, nothing was right. Inuyasha just gazed at her as he came closer. " Kagome, nothing is going to keep me away from you!! How can you not remember who I am at all?! What about remembering being here in the Feudal Era? The Shikon Jewel?" Inuyasha tried desperately to gain her trust, and also her memory that had disappeared. Kagome remembered she had taken History, having a test on the Feudal Era and the myths of the famous, Shikon No Tama and realized where she was.  
  
"I'm stuck in the Feudal Era? This isn't possible!! I've gotta be dreaming!!" She began to tug on Inuyasha's ears to see if he real " Theses aren't real!! They are probably glued on!!" She tried her best efforts as Inuyasha began to glare at her and snapped at her when he felt the pain. "Don't touch the damn ears!? How many times have I gone through this before!?"  
  
Kagome noticed those ears weren't budging at all that made her freak out. " This isn't real it can't be!!" She quickly pinched her arm wincing at the pain noticing she wasn't in a dream. She muttered with shock, "I'm back in the Feudal Era?" Inuyasha glanced at her how dazed she was Inuyasha placed back his long white strands of hair, that laid on his shoulders. " Kagome, you can't even recognize who I am anymore... Kagome this is the feudal era!! Your not dreaming!!" Her eyes snapped open wide glancing back at the demon as the pink petals slowly fell from the Sakura tree. She began to see straight through Inuyasha, she fixed her skirt and sat up. "If it is, I'm sure not staying with a demon!! So you can leave me alone!!" She snapped nervously walking away and began to run when Inuyasha began to run after her, as she began to head towards the small village where she could be protected away from the demon.  
  
Inuyasha quickly ran after her, jumping through the air as he saw her running in the distance, with the village not so far from her reach. She began to pick up her feet when she saw him from the corner from her eye, feeling her heart beat heavily, and losing her breath trying to out run him as fast as she could. "This is great!! I'm stuck back five hundred years ago in the Feudal Era, getting chased by a demon who knows more about me than I do him!!!"  
  
She continued running, as Inuyasha lifted his feet off the ground with Kagome running underneath him as she saw the shadow above her and tried to run faster than her tired feet could. "Kagome, wait!!!" Kagome shook her head as she felt herself fly towards the ground when Inuyasha pinned her to the ground, as her heart began to beat out of her chest. Kagome was exhausting exhaling a lot, with her chest rising and lower with Inuyasha's chest close in to hers. He restrained back her arms and put pressure on her legs, as she was left to only stare into the demons bewildering yellow eyes she had once fallen in love with. "She can't remember anything about me, whatever we had before is gone, erased from her memories." He sadly thought as he stared into her eyes that looked fearful and shocked as she was speechless of words, and out of breath.  
  
"Kagome..she can't remember me.. Hopefully this will make her remember." Inuyasha calmly closed his eyes his chest against hers, leaning in with they're lips, only lips apart. Kagome felt her heart beat heavily, and strangely her face went red as she shook her head. "Kagome what are you thinking? Get out of here!!" She began to lean away not understanding exactly what he was going to do to her. "Go sit over there, and leave me alone!!!"  
  
Inuyasha suddenly felt himself hit the ground, as she managed to escape and quickly ran back on foot, seeing her green skirt flip out from the wind as she ran in the distance. "Great, the only word I wish she never remembered or said.. the word 'Sit'"  
  
( Kagome defiantly doesn't know who Inuyasha, and he still it hasn't hit him why she hasn't. Kagome scared enough she's gone back in time, and is with a demon that knows more about her than she does about him. We will see how Inuyasha tries to regains her memory. Please read and review!!) 


	9. Kagome's last word

Kagome saw the village coming closer towards her, as she kept on putting pressure on herself to run faster than she could. She could see the smoke, and hear the people from the village as she began to feel her legs tired. "I'm not looking back! I don't know what that demon wants from me, but I don't care! I don't understand how I got here, I'll I remember is drowning. That demon couldn't have saved me!! Doesn't matter once I find away out, I'm never coming back here ever!! She had her arms at her sides, and her legs kicking up, as her ivory skirt flipped from the wind underneath her.  
  
Inuyasha was far behind with the dirt in his face, and through his lungs lifting himself from the hard ground seeing Kagome in the distance. " Damnit, she had to say that again! If she thinks staying at that village is going to ensure her safety she's got another thing coming!" Inuyasha began to lift himself back from the ground, as he began to see that dark clouds coasted over the small village. "I have to make sure Kagome safe! If she can't remember anything, she won't be able to remember other demons either!"  
  
Kagome kneeled when she had gotten to the foot of the village, catching her breath leaving the demon that chased her, behind in the dust. She had a grin on her face as she breathed in heavily, seeing small pathways and fields and small lakes surrounding the area. "That demon won't be able to take me, not when I'm safe enough here. I don't understand really why he knows so much about me." Kagome pondered, as she grinned and ran down the pathway into the square of the village. She tried getting people's attention, but they only stared at her as an outsider as she finally placed her foot down. " Can you help me? There's a demon coming this way!!!" She shouted as everyone had stopped for a moment, and kids stopped playing when they heard the word demon. A local man looked at her suspiciously, the way she was dressed the clothing no one had seen before. "A demon?? What kind of demon?" Kagome sat down in a small part of the hunt and explained the long details, as they were interrupted by a women's voice.  
  
"Does he appear as a dog demon?" The women's voice came from outside the door, as voice that suddenly brought chills to her spine. Kagome's eyes drifted over towards the door as young women, with long black hair and pale skin with no emotion on her face. Kagome swallowed looking at the mysterious lady as she quietly walked in. Kagome felt like she had met her before, but no way she could of. "Come to think of it he was a dog demon, how did you know that?" Kikyo gave a long glare at Kagome, who thought she was dead but was found revived but only with a forgotten memory. Kikyo gave a cunning smile with a soft voice. "I'm surprised she alive. I thought she was.Now she won't remember who am I, or Inuyasha so that's all the better to kill her, when she gains my trust. Listen, no demon is to be trusted make sure you remember that, Kagome."  
  
Kikyo quietly disappeared out of the distance, as Kagome felt chills up her spine and her brown eyes quivering from the mysterious women who also knew her name. Kagome looked at her, with fear already in her eyes. Kagome quickly ran out from the hut and tried running after her, as night began to fall. Kikyo just stood in front of the water as Kagome quietly went behind her, as Kikyo had her in the corner of her eye. "What do you want now?" Kagome quivered as she stood nervously to the side of the dead priestess. " How, did you know my name??" Kagome wondered as Kikyo twirled her fingers through the water. Kikyo grabbed the small flowers arranging them in her hands softly, while Kagome stood puzzled like everyone knew her, but she didn't know them. "That isn't an issue how I know you. Come sit down, and explain to me about this demon."  
  
Kagome gulped as she softly sat beside her, and she had a odd feeling something wasn't right about her from the start. Kagome felt Kikyo's skin rub against her, feeling only coldness as though she was dead. "He appeared a human, but also with dog features, correct?" Kagome swallowed again and looked at the ground, and nodded to her. Kagome stared wildly at the shikon necklace she had around her neck, the very one that once hung from Kagome's. "That jewel, isn't that the Shikon No tama?" Kikyo grinned and laughed knowing that Kagome didn't even recognize the vary jewel that once hung around her own neck.  
  
"I'm the priestess that protects this jewel. Any demon you meet shouldn't be trusted, even that half demon. He's dangerous Kagome. No demon is worth to be trusted half demon or not." Kagome placed back her long black hair, almost felt like she recognized Kikyo in a instant. Kagome began to narrow her eyes at her trying to remember where she was from, but only out spoke a name. "She's so familiar, just like that demon was. Kikyo..." She quietly muttered as Kikyo turned her head towards Kagome, with Kikyo's violet eyes lighting up angered, when she heard Kagome suddenly began to remember her name. Kikyo began to feel the minute she had said her name, she souls were already were disappearing. "I've got to kill her, before she actually remembers everything. Once she does, she be able to have the abilities like she had once before, I'm not letting her do this to me."  
  
Kikyo viciously grabbed Kagome by the neck, as she felt her cold hands on her warm neck feeling sharp pains. "Don't you ever dare trust a demon? Or fall in love with one." Kagome looked sharply in her eyes as burned with anger, as she preferred to Inuyasha, who was rapidly trying to find Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha was already at the foot of the village when he saw Kikyo's soul stealers, that made his eyes open with fear, as his yellow eyes could vision Kagome with Kikyo ready to injure her, or worse kill her without even knowing who she really was. The blue auras lit up the village, as Inuyasha began run. "No, Kikyo's here.. That means, she going to try to kill Kagome!!"  
  
Kagome felt more pressure on her neck, as Kikyo just stared right through the reincarnation, with anger and hateredge knowing that she couldn't stay around Inuyasha no matter what. She would likely regain her memory, and steal Inuyasha back and that wasn't something she was ready to slip through her fingers once again. Kikyo felt shortness of breath, as the souls were slowly departing from her, her skin began to turn blue. Kagome looked at her reflection, and gasped that only she could see herself and not Kikyo. "Her reflection.. it's, it's not there!!"  
  
Kagome began to feel chills up her spine, as Kikyo began to await a demon that was closely coming towards the village, a creation that Kikyo had made, to destroy her. Kagome felt the ground shake uncontrollably, as a huge serpent demon began to trash the village, only hearing screams and people taking cover. "I've gotta get out of here. I thought I was safe here but I'm not!!!"  
  
Kagome saw Kikyo fall to the ground, and over head the demon's eyes gazing at hers as Kagome felt the breath upon her as she trembled. "Kagome, run as fast as you can. You won't get too far until your dead."  
  
Kagome felt fear, and tears rolling down her cheeks as she began to pick up her feet, as Kikyo stood in the distance with a cunning smile on her face. Kagome felt her heart began to race, as she could see the demon in the corner of her eye, as she began to run faster. "I need to get out of here! For all I know I'm going to die!!!" Kagome felt herself running until she felt her legs fly up, falling back into a unknown pit, seeing Kikyo not so far in the distance as Kagome looked at her.  
  
"Please help me..." Kikyo just stared at her motionless as she reached her hand and stared at her with a cunning smile. "You've left your life in my hands..." She began to feel her fingers slip, as she whispered in Kagome's ears. "A mistake your going to take to your death.." Kikyo just grinned at her, as Kagome felt her fingers slip and began screaming to only saying one name,  
  
"Inuyasha..." 


	10. She doesn't belong here anymore

Kagome screamed as she only saw Kikyo's face disappear only screaming Inuyasha's name, like she use to. " Please help me..." She felt her eyes get heavy, as she began to fall, everything else was just a blur to her..  
  
Inuyasha managed to grab her by the hand, as he watched Kikyo disappear into the distance, gently holding Kagome in his arms, looking that she was unconscious and how pale she was, and so close to death.  
  
The sky had suddenly turned dark, as stars lit the night sky, as Inuyasha looked at her saddened letting Kagome get away and into Kikyo's possession he knew she would likely take advantage of her, gain her trust and kill her on the spot. Inuyasha yellow eyes gently stared at her, as he lightly leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "I shouldn't had let you out of my sight. Kikyo was the one who tried to make you take that vial Kagome, and she ruined things, just so me and her could be together. I wish you never taken that Kagome. It's like we have to start all over again, like the day I met you."  
  
Inuyasha slowly placed her over his shoulders, as began to sadly walk back glancing back at her, and hating Kikyo for what she had done, to both himself and Kagome. Inuyasha felt light tears rolled down his cheeks, knowing that Kagome didn't remember him, and the reason she had taken that vial. "It's all my fault Kagome, not yours. I shouldn't had bumped into Kikyo, or even talked to her she made you take it and forget me."  
  
Inuyasha quietly laid her down, wrapping her in his Kimono, with a grim smile on his face when he looked at her that brought happiness into his life. Inuyasha softly placed his hands on her face, gazing at her pulling her hair back. He slowly leaned in and softly kissed her, as she saw herself eye to eye with the same demon she had encountered as he pulled away as she whispered, "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha began to grin the moment he saw her, and heard his name, hoping her memory had came back. "You remember me Kagome?"  
  
Kagome backed away and shook her name. "Only your name. But I never met you before in my life! I don't understand how I know your name at all!!" Inuyasha sighed looking at her sadly that she hadn't regained her memory at her, she didn't know anything about him. "Look, I'm not staying with a demon understand me!? I'm going straight back home to my time." Inuyasha began to smile lightly and gazed at her with delight grinning, placing his long white strands of hair back. "You can't just jump through it, it isn't that easy!!!" Kagome just stood up, fixing her skirt glaring at the demon who quietly stood before her.  
  
"Fine, but I'm leaving. I'm not going to trust a demon." As Kagome turned around Inuyasha lightly grabbed her by the hand, as she looked back as he stared at her with yellow eyes she couldn't resist. "I saved you!! I saved you from drowning in the well, and I saved you from falling to your death!! This is the thanks I get Kagome?" Kagome stood quietly, as the wind was the only thing that broke they're silence. She sighed, and sat back down looking at him. "Inuyasha, you saved me?"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes snapping at her, as hard as he tried to contain it. "No of course not!! Your attitude hasn't changed abit." Kagome blinked as she stared long and hard and the demon before her, as she stared at him trying to remember who he was. "Are you saying, I use to know you?" Inuyasha quietly sat beside her as she didn't believe any word of it. "I never met you, ever in my life! I mean I've never been here in the Feudal Era, or met a demon! I'm not staying here with you forget it!" Inuyasha just stared blankly at her, as Kagome quietly stood before the demon ready to turn around, " We'll you saved me I'll give you that much. Fine, I'll stay. I mean what harm could it do?"  
  
Kagome fixed her skirt and sat softly beside Inuyasha, who eyes lit up when he heard that she'd stay with him. "So your going to stay with me?" Kagome happily nodded glad she was alive. She quietly rested her head looking up at the stars, as Inuyasha began to put out the fire, as Kagome began to shiver from the cold. "I've seen him somewhere before, his voice, his attitude, it's so familiar. But I couldn't have met him anywhere before."  
  
"Kagome, you have come here before. I know you don't want to believe me but you have. You said you loved me Kagome once before." Kagome shook her head and looked blankly at Inuyasha, as she looked down at the ground. "I never have. I'm in love with someone else from my own time."  
  
Inuyasha felt his heart ready to break, as he tried everything to make her remember everything. He thought maybe it had been Hojo, she had talked non- stop about before. Everything remained the same for her, just like before she had entered the well.  
  
"She can't remember anything, not a single thing at all." Kagome placed her long black hair back looking sadly at the demon who stared right through her. "I'm sorry but I don't Inuyasha. I don't love you, as you once claimed."  
  
Kagome looked sadly at the demon, who felt himself hurting with pain as he tried every attempt to gain her memory back, and nothing seemed to work. Kikyo, had done enough damage to him. He knew if Kagome had her memory, she wouldn't had stood for it at all. Inuyasha felt Kagome's head against his chest, looking up at him with a saddened face with a grim smile. "Inuyasha, thanks for saving me."  
  
Inuyasha began to blush lightly. The way she acted with Inuyasha, wasn't like she lost her memory at all. She quietly rested her head against him, as he lightly placed his arms around her. She slowly shut her eyes falling asleep in his arms, as he lightly grinned looking down at her. Inuyasha held her tightly, as the night became darker, as the Sakura tree blossoms blew over head. "Kagome, I wish you could remember me I honestly wish you could."  
  
Inuyasha just looked at her, who calmly looked up to the stars, with a smile gazing on her face the moment she said she was in love with another. Inuyasha stuttered, "You love someone else?" Kagome began to laugh with excitement and joy thinking about the guy she loved and she thought about. Inuyasha could see, he wasn't the person on her mind anymore. He had Kikyo that use to love him and he dearly cared for, that completely changed. Now Kagome who lost her memory, now saying she only cared for someone else. "He's a great guy, he's so nice to me.." Kagome went on the whole night about him, as Inuyasha wish it had been him, but he only sighed remembering how glad she was to see him, now to only hear her talk about another guy. Inuyasha just sat up as tears were sadly rolling down his cheeks, as he tried to hide him, he never felt like this in his life. Kagome looked at him seeing the tears and stopped rambling on. "Inuyasha, what's amatter?" Inuyasha just shook his head, and looked back sadly at Kagome with a light grim grin on his face. "Nothing just thinking about things that's all." Kagome began to smile at Inuyasha, as she grinned with delight, picking the small flowers beside her. "For a demon you aren't all that bad as I thought. I really thank you for saving me, even if I did ended up in the Feudal Era Inuyasha. I would have been dead if you didn't save me. Maybe all demons aren't that bad."  
  
Kagome just looked up at the stars, as Inuyasha gave a light smile feeling happy about what she had said. He watched her eyes gaze with wonder, like he had never seen ever before. He just felt really heart broken that she liked some one else, it wasn't him anymore. He never heard his name get yelled, or in any loving way like he hoped for. He also began to miss get sat all the time, she wasn't exactly the same anymore. Inuyasha watched her shiver as he took off his Kimono and placed it over her, as she began to give a curious smile. "Here, you can wear it, considering you'll get cold." Kagome looked up at the demon, who laid gently on the grass with a deep tone. She fit her arms perfectly into the Kimono, as Inuyasha had to admit she looked good in it. "Won't you be cold, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha laughed, as he turned the other direction. "Me, cold? I'm half demon I don't need that to keep me warm." Kagome just grinned, as he just stared at her constantly almost forgetting that her memory was completely destroyed, and to him it was hopeless to bring it back. The wind silently blew through the blossom trees, as she looked at him sleepily. "Inuyasha? Thanks for being good to me. Night Inuyasha..." Inuyasha watched her fall asleep in his arms, with a smile on her face that he couldn't stop looking at.  
  
Inuyasha quietly looked up, and back down at Kagome, who was quietly resting. "She loves someone else, her memory is gone..she doesn't remember who I am. She doesn't belong here anymore.. for once she belongs back in her own time..."  
  
( Please read and review!) 


	11. Some things never change

Inuyasha felt the breeze on his neck, looking down at Kagome with a lighten smile. The thought of her beside him made him feel so happy, like nothing could go wrong, but that was just a lie. Her memory was wiped clean, nothing of him could ever be remembered, but only his name "Inuyasha."  
  
Morning had risen, as Inuyasha stretched his arms out, noticing that Kagome had disappear where she was laying in his arms, and his Kimono had disappeared as well. Inuyasha could only look around aimlessly, as the sounds of the birds filled the forest. "I don't know anymore about Kagome. Maybe I was just mad that she had forgotten me that's why I wanted her back home. But maybe she has.. I really didn't mean to think that..." Inuyasha began to run towards the well, that hid in the shadows of the Sakura trees looking down and calling Kagome's name, rapidly worried that she actually disappeared.  
  
He leaned over the well, with his eyes looking down into the shadows, imagining Kagome grabbing her bag over her shoulders, and gracefully at the edge going down the well and never to return. His Kimono was gone, her bags disappeared, and she had left for sure back to her own time. "Kagome, I'm sorry.. I really didn't mean for you to actually go.. even though I thought it. Maybe you love someone else now, but that will never stop me from loving you."   
  
Inuyasha just placed his head against the ledge of the well, thinking how many times he had driven her back in the well, and how many times she had returned to him after the things he had done. He felt tears ready to run down his cheeks, as he felt a light hand placed on his shoulder, that made him sit in silence and fear. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome's cheery voice came from behind, as he stared up with her, with relief and a smile on his face. "Nothing, just nothing." Kagome rose an eyebrow at what he said, as she stood still draped by his bloody red Kimono, that kept her warm and happy.   
  
Kagome just turned away, looking the other direction towards the village not looking at his face. "Maybe, we got off to the wrong start.. " Inuyasha shyly nodded after the attitude she had been given him lately. "So I thought..." Her sentence swiftly drifted away, as she gave a light smile, and softly grabbed Inuyasha by the hands dragging him along.  
  
Inuyasha look around, seeing that Kagome had her backpack laying against a rock, as she had food from her bag already cooked for Inuyasha, as he gave a delighted smile, as Kagome looked back Inuyasha's reaction. "But I thought, you hated me..." Kagome just shook her head, fixing her ivory skirt that she wore all the time. Kagome quietly sat down beside Inuyasha, as he began eating looking at her, like nothing ever changed. "Well Inuyasha, maybe being with you isn't so bad. Your nice to me, and maybe I thought wrong about you. I'm glad I wound up here in the Federal Era, and met you." Inuyasha could only smile, at the words that made him blush. Kagome placed her long black hair back grinning at the half demon feeling so uneasy for some reason. "Maybe, I actually am falling for him..But that can't be..." Kagome felt those thoughts running through her head when she glanced at Inuyasha. She couldn't understand what was so great about him. Inuyasha sat quietly finishing his last bite, looking back at her draped in the Kimono that reminded him so much of Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha grinned with an enchanting smile, that made Kagome stare at him with wonder.   
  
"Thanks Kagome, not bad cook either." Kagome began to blush, as her black raven hair blew swiftly in the wind. Kagome just ran her fingers through the grass, and looked back up at the young demon with the half fanged smile that was so hard not to ignore. "I really can't cook. I mean you should see how many times I burn things!" Kagome began to get hard on herself, as Inuyasha shook his head with delight. "Nah, really it doesn't matter to me. Come on let's go!"   
  
Inuyasha swiftly grabbed her ankles as she began to scream, being held in Inuyasha's arms as laughter came out. "Inuyasha, put me down!!" Inuyasha just looked at her with a snicker, and a teasing smile. "Nope I won't!!" Kagome began to scream and laugh like Inuyasha never heard her before. She wasn't running back to the well anymore, and what he thought wasn't possible, became possible. That, Kagome was falling in love with him again.  
  
Kagome felt herself fly a couple of feet in the air, as her ivory skirt began to fly up, as she began to laugh and scream, as Inuyasha stood firmly on the ground ready to catch her. " on stop!!" She yelled as Inuyasha gave her a sharp look and caught her as she went flying back on top of him, with a huge headache and Inuyasha feeling pain. Kagome began to catch her breath, as Kagome rested her head against his chest feeling dizzy. Inuyasha felt himself blush for a moment, wrapping his arms gently around her, feeling her heart beat rapidly, her face turning scarlet. She felt herself go silent, feeling so safe and secure around him, like she had known him so long to trust him. "I'm-I'm falling for him!" Kagome shook her head, as she pulled away from his embrace, pulling herself away.  
  
"Kagome, what's a matter?" Kagome stood swiftly beside him, holding her one hand embarrassed what she just did. "I like the guy from my time.. so why am I falling for Inuyasha?!" Kagome felt her thoughts run through her head rapidly, her face going scarlet every second she thought about it. "Oh me? Nothing, just needed to stretch that's all!"   
  
Inuyasha began to laugh, as he ran beside her they're hands close enough to touch. "Well there's something I gotta teach you Kagome.." Kagome blinked when she saw bows and arrows handed to her, as she looked back at him as though he was nuts.  
  
"Archery?! I can't do that!!" Inuyasha sat there in the shade, as he laid back with a grin having a feeling, if she could do it before she was likely able to do it again.  
  
"Kagome, if your gonna be in the Feudal Era you might as well learn."  
  
Kagome gulped and nodded placing the bow in her hands, and the arrow slightly ready to hit the target, as Inuyasha began to set up a fruit for her target. Kagome felt her fingers slip as she began to close her eyes. "Damnit!!" She cried as she heard the arrow hit as she heard Inuyasha grunt, "For god sakes Kagome aim for the damn apple, not my ass!!"  
  
Kagome felt herself blush and laugh, when she saw where she had hit Inuyasha exactly. His eyes grew with anger, as she covered her mouth and ran towards him. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry!!" Inuyasha just glared at her sighing, as he painfully pulled it out and looked at her. "Fine were gonna try another way.,. where I don't get my ass squired!!!"  
  
Kagome began to try holding the bow and the arrow with precision. She felt bad enough she had nailed Inuyasha with the arrow, at the wrong time and the wrong place. "Inuyasha, I can't do this!!" Inuyasha gave a grim smile as he came behind her, holding her hands, as she felt a chill up her spine. "You tightly hold on to the bow, and gently hold on to string and slowly launch it back like this.." Kagome felt his warm hands gracefully holding on to hers, carefully guiding her how to do it. She felt his warmth, and his breath against her neck as she began to feel herself blush, trying so hard to get this right. "You got it?" Kagome quietly nodded as Inuyasha backed away, as she tried to concentrate and impress Inuyasha as best as she could.  
  
"Come on I can do this.. I don't want to look like an idiot in front of him!" Kagome suddenly launched the arrow hitting the target as she began to grin with delight, as Inuyasha sat in the shade watching her slowly progress. "See I told ya you can do this."   
  
Kagome placed the bows and arrows beside Inuyasha on the ground, as she looked at him with a curious question on her mind. "Why did you want me to learn that anyways?"   
  
Inuyasha just laughed and snickered, "To watch you make a fool out of yourself.." He began to tease, as Kagome sat there and her face turning red. "Inuyasha?.." Long silence.. "SIT!!!!"   
  
Find himself down on the ground, as Kagome covers her mouth trying to cover up her laughter. "So I guess that makes him 'sit' "Inuyasha groans, as he flies back into the ground leaving an imprint. "Kagome!!!!!" Kagome just looks and Inuyasha and laughs while running her fastest.   
  
Inuyasha huffs, "Some things never change..."   
  
( Read and Review!) 


	12. The right feeling

Inuyasha lifted himself off the ground, as Kagome blushing standing there falling back in love with him with every moment. The Sakura tree branches continued to blow through out the cold wind, as rain began to rain heavily over they're heads. Kagome placed her hand out and looked up, to see the major rain storm. Inuyasha felt his hair go damp as he began to flip out, and hid under the shelter of the trees. "God damn it!!" He yelled as Kagome rose an eyebrow and looked at him. " Inuyasha? What are you flipping out about?" He slowly walked towards Kagome with a angered look on his face, as the rain made his hair drenched and he felt like a wet dog and he hated it. His ears became heavy and so did his long winter white hair. "My hair..." He said in a deep tone as Kagome gave a cheery smile and gave alittle laugh at the appearance of Inuyasha. She placed her yellow bag on her lap and grabbed her pink umbrella and opened it up and handed it to him. "Here, Inuyasha this will keep you dry." She said with a cheery voice as Kagome and Inuyasha both went to hold it, and felt both of they're hands touch each others. Kagome's face went scarlet, but she decided her hand was fine resting where it was.

Inuyasha, felt her warm slender hands over his, as he began staring at his, and back at her face.

"You got everything in that bag don't you?" Inuyasha questioned, as his heart began beating heavily as they strolled through the rain together, with the pink umbrella shielding them from the rain. "Yes, I do. I have to bring it with me. Never know when you might need all this stuff." She said in a cheery voice as they continued walking with they hands touching one another's, and walking along side each other with a smile.

Inuyasha was slowly beginning to realize that Kagome remembered his name, and the command sit and that brought a smile to his face. To him when he stared at Kagome, it was like nothing had really changed. She was still happy and caring, and best of all se was falling back in love with him again. Kagome began running on ahead stealing the umbrella away from him, as he felt the rain drench his long white hair again. "Hey Kagome! Give that back!!!"

He yelled, chasing her through out the field as she danced around in the rain with the pink umbrella over her head with a grin and laughing so hard when she saw Inuyasha. "Come on Inuyasha, rain isn't going to hurt you!" Kagome laughed as Inuyasha began running after her grabbing the umbrella fighting back and forth. "Kagome is this your idea of fun?! It's not funny!" He explained as Kagome began tugging it back towards her. "Yes it is!!" "No it isn't!!" Both began fighting as the rain would began drenching both of them with each tug as the pink umbrella snapped in half, as Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"Look what you did!" Kagome yelled as she pointed to the broken umbrella on the ground as Inuyasha had the handle in his hand as he dropped it immdently. " My fault?!" Inuyasha yelled as Inuyasha grabbed her hands and began fighting and glaring at the same time, as both began slipping in the mud as Kagome flew on top of Inuyasha, while he plummeted into the muddy ground. Inuyasha's bloody red Kimono was now soaked brown, as mud flew on top his hair and in Kagome's face. The rain kept going steady, as both stopped fighting and glanced at each other in awkward silence. "What is he thinking?!" Kagome thought nervously as she looked into his soft yellow eyes she adored. Inuyasha watched her hair get drenched, as Kagome's black bangs covered over her eyes as Kagome began to laugh. "Inuyasha, you look cute wet." She admitted, blushing as Inuyasha rose an eyebrow and began to smile delighted when he heard that comment come from Kagome's mouth.

Inuyasha slowly moved his hands from the muddy ground, as brought them towards her waist embracing her as her eyes open wide with shock and wonder. She felt his warm arms slip under her shirt, against her waist as she began to shiver and froze. "What is he doing?" She thought, she knew she was in love with someone else but then why was she letting him to do this to her? Even when it didn't feel exactly right? Kagome's school uniform gotten soaked as it became see through, as she felt his hands wonder up alittle bit more and stayed around her stomach. Inuyasha calmly kept his eyes focused on her, as he leaned her closer into him. They're noses were against each other, as they were just lips apart. Kagome looked deeply into soft yellow eyes she never could ignore, as he looked into her dark brown eyes with a hidden smile. Inuyasha grinned, as Kagome stared aimlessly into his heads the cutest smile she'd ever seen him have. He began whispering something, as Kagome's eyes shot right open. Inuyasha began leaning closer as they're lips were so close to touching, as Kagome began to panic and pulled away. "I can't do this!" She thought and pulled away, as Inuyasha blinked and opened his eyes.

Inuyasha could feel her heart rapidly beating, as she leaned up laying on top of him. " Kagome, what's a matter?" He curiously asked as she grasped his muddy Kimono and gave a cheery grin. "Just really cold..." She said as she laid against him, as he placed his arm around her as she began to fall asleep in his arms. Inuyasha couldn't understand why she always did this to him, but she knew the reason why. She was still in love with someone else from her time, and she was afraid she'd fall in love with Inuyasha, but she already did. "Kagome, will you ever gain your memory back, or love me again? I'm just going to have to wait to figure things out." He thought rubbing his hand back and forth against her back as he laid with a smile on his face, the greatest feeling he had ever had.

Kagome slowly awoken, as the extra rain drops began dripping off of the leaves and the trees towards the dry ground. Kagome shook her head and jumped when she saw Inuyasha staring over her, that made her completely jump. " Kagome, sorry if I scared ya." He commented as she looked up at him and shook her head with joy. "Nah, not really. Were you watching me sleep the whole time?" She curiously asked as the sun began beaming down on them. "Not the whole time..." He laughed as Kagome stood up fixing her ivory skirt with a grin, as Inuyasha offered to carry her. Her legs dangled as she lovingly stared at Inuyasha with a grin. "I know he's not right, but I think I love Inuyasha!" She thought with excitement and feeling she couldn't really fight at all.

Inuyasha continued carrying her, as he felt himself trip, as Kagome stumbled to the ground. "Inuyasha!!" She cried as she felt vines wrap around her leg as she began screaming at the top of her lungs, as she dug her nails into the dirt scared as she trembled.

Inuyasha just glared behind her, it was defiantly a demon. Inuyasha watched the rain clouds hovering over as the sun disappeared behind the fog and the mist. "Kagome!!" He screamed charging after with his sword tightly in his hand, as Kagome felt the vines constrict her as the mysterious women's ice blue eyes staring at Inuyasha's. " Don't worry Kagome hold on!!" He yelled swinging his sword, cutting Kagome free as she began catching her breath. Inuyasha stood with his sword in front of him threatening the demon, as Kagome began to cough heavily looking back at Inuyasha.

"Kagome stay back alright?!" Kagome silently nodded as Inuyasha began protecting her, as she sat back painfully watching it. "He, he saved me.." She muttered astounded that he actually did that and he was now protecting her with his own life. Inuyasha felt his sword fly into the air, and the vines wrap around his neck as he began to scream Kagome's name. "Kagome, stay back!!!"

Kagome began to panic, as she watched Inuyasha's pale face turn blue from lack of oxygen as his head began to tilt and his eyes began to close. Kagome felt herself cry not sure what she could do without endangering herself. "I have to save him.. But I don't know how!!" She cried as Inuyasha began whimpering at each tug and pull as Kagome stood there in fear. "Inuyasha!!!!"

She quickly grabbed the arrows and bows and nervously tried to attempt to save Inuyasha, " I know he taught me how to use them.. But I only have three arrows and who says that I'll aim!?" Kagome began to fall to her knees, with the bow and arrow in hand as she lifted her head. "I can do this, Kagome just stay focused!" She thought launching the first and second arrow and missing. She nervously grabbed the third arrow, the last arrow left as she could still hear Inuyasha's whimpering.

"Come on Kagome think..." She thought, as she had the visions of Inuyasha's hands on hers guiding her telling her how to shoot it as she grinned. " This better work..." She began launching the arrow as the demon disappeared into thin air as Inuyasha flew to the ground, as Kagome grabbed a hold of him.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha? You alright?" Inuyasha awoken and began chocking as Inuyasha's soft yellow eyes looked back at her, as he regained his strength and placed his sword back. Inuyasha began to smile with delight at Kagome, as she began to blink feeling herself blush. "Remember you asked me why I taught you that?" Kagome shyly nodded as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist with a genuine smile across his face. "So you could do that Kagome. I knew that would come in handy..." Inuyasha grinned as Kagome blinked when she saw a small pink shard as she held it in her hand. "Isn't this a piece of the jewel?" She curiously asked, only remembering the legend behind it from her history class. Inuyasha nodded as he had something hidden in his pocket. "Ya it is..Here Kagome something you left behind..." Kagome saw the jewel as a necklace half completed as he draped it over her neck as he grinned at her. Kagome blinked, "I didn't leave this here!? Did I?"

She curiously thought, as Inuyasha began to laugh and held her hands softly in the palm of his. "Kagome believe me you did. I want to thank you for saving me." Kagome began blushing with delight, as Inuyasha watched her face go scarlet as he laughed. His long white winter hair draped over her shoulders as his soft eyes stared into hers. Inuyasha leaned in his head on her shoulders lightly placing a kiss on the cheek, and embracing her as she rested her head safety on his shoulders. " Thanks Kagome."

Kagome grinned, as Inuyasha still embraced her as for once the feeling she felt, felt right.

Then she could hear him whisper, "Don't try to fight this..Kagome.."

( Please R&R)


	13. Dead or alive?

Kagome began to feel relieved, that she had saved Inuyasha, and most of all he had made sure she was safe as always. Kagome's eyes lit up when he heard him whisper in her ear, that kept her thinking as the stood in silence on the ground. Inuyasha gave a light smile, as day became night as the stars shined beautifully through out the blacken distance sky as Inuyasha grinned at her with delight.

"Kagome you know more than you think." Inuyasha mentioned as he held on to his sword laying against his lap, and gazing at the stars with his yellow eyes shining as Kagome felt his hand over lap hers as she began to blush and full of wonder each time he mentioned something like that. She was confused about why she mysteriously knew this stranger's name who wasn't a stranger anymore, or why she knew the command for him to obey. Nothing seemed to be making sense to her. "I never stepped foot here before..So how was I able to know his name or the command? I don't understand.." She thought as her fingers played with the blades of grass trying to figure out what was going on with her. Nothing seemed to make things easier, when she loved someone else but then again she knew she was falling for Inuyasha ever moment he gazed at her. A feeling, she couldn't ignore, a feeling that felt so right.

Inuyasha placed his hand around her, as she sat between his lap as Inuyasha locked his arms around her as he pointed towards the stars with the biggest grin she'd ever seen from him. "Kagome, I know your confused now..But you'll figure out things soon. I know you will." He whispered gently in her ears, as she remained quiet listening to his deep soothing voice that made her feel at ease and safe then with any other person alive.

Kagome was left with a confused look on her face, as the wind began to blow her wind blown hair. Inuyasha knew he was determined that he'd get her memory back in anyway he could, and he wasn't going to quit and let her forget the times they had shared before.

"No matter what happens to you, I'll be there whenever you need me. My promise to you, Kagome." He whispered, and with that Kagome began to tiredly side in his arms as he watched her sleep with a smile on her face, never giving up, and never letting her down.

Inuyasha stood wide awake, enjoying the moments watching the young girl he loved sleeping in his arms he knew he could watch her all day if he wanted to. Inuyasha held her closely kissing her on the forehead and looking back up at the wondrous sky.

"I'll do whatever I can to get you back and remember who I really am Kagome. Even if it takes me a life time, I promise you will. You seem so empty and lost but I'll try to do what I can to help you remember the person you truly loved...me...."

As the night went on, a young priestess girl stood in the distance with her eyes fixated on the young girl in his arms, and Inuyasha looking up at the stars. " Your trying to get her back aren't you? You'll see things my way, then you'll wish she would completely forget about you." She muttered as she disappeared into the shadows, with a calm smile on her pale face.

Both laid quietly asleep, as the priestess showed her face again walking towards the two with his arms embracing her as they slept together in peace and happiness and Inuyasha's grin. She felt her body shiver, when she stood in front of both of them as her soul stealers playfully flew aside her with her abstract thoughts. "This is my opportunity Inuyasha, to get things back the way they truly were fifty years ago when we loved each other and you vowed to me we'd be together. But you lied to me, and this is what's gonna happen.."

Inuyasha felt his eyes open wide, and chills sever down his spine when he thought he heard Kikyo's faint whispering eerie voice in ears. He began to feel his heart rapidly beat heavier and began to sigh. "She can't be here..." He thought to himself as he didn't feel Kagome's warmth anymore. He had noticed she had disappeared, as he glanced around worriedly screaming her name. "Kagome..Kagome!!!!" He continued to scream her name out until he caught to blue errie lights dancing around the forest, as he could image Kikyo's pale motionless face staring right through him like a thousand needles.

"No..Kagome.." He knew when he saw Kikyo's blue orbs and Kagome's disappearance he knew right away she wasn't going to stand Kagome being around him any longer, and she'd try to kill her any possible way she could. "I'm not letting you do this to her!! Kagome!!"

He began blindly running with his heart racing, hoping she wasn't harmed at all. He began to scream her name wildly, as he began jumping through the air as his eyes met with Kikyo's as he flew over the top of the forest seeing Kagome's lifelessly hanging with her soul stealers binding around her neck. Inuyasha placed his feet softly on the ground as his white white hair draped over his shoulders glaring at Kikyo who stood happily against the tree, smelling the violet rose as he saw Kagome's lifeless body near by.

Inuyasha was in shock when he noticed the gruesome appearance of Kagome. He began to run to Kagome, as he kneeled on the ground and began to cry from what he saw.

Kagome's warm lips had turned completely blue, and her face he loved to look at became pale and dead just like Kikyo had once appeared. She appeared frozen as he began to feel the tears running down his cheeks as she snapped at Kikyo who sat there picking the petals one by one. " Kag-gome..No this didn't happen to you...Kikyo, what did you do to her!?"

Inuyasha belted out hatefully, with his fangs bared and his yellow eyes slowly turning bloody red, and the red marks appeared on both of his cheeks. Kikyo began to gruesomely laugh, as she continued severing the black dead petals off of the flower.

"Inuyasha, just like a flower it's beautiful when it's alive..then it slowly wilts and dies.. But Kagome's time was today, she's nothing but a memory now like I was. A death you'll eventually get over..just like you once did me.."

Inuyasha's eyes shot right open when he heard Kikyo speak those disgusting words of death, as Kagome remained lifeless as he glared at her with tears flowing down his cheeks, banging on the ground.

"You're a bitch Kikyo..I can't believe you killed her! See didn't do anything to you, so why did you have to kill her!!?? Answer me!!"

Kikyo reluctantly answered by laughing continuously, placing her hands over her mouth.

"Inuyasha, she's gone now. A faded soul like I was. She's done enough as it is, coming into your life and taking you away from me and you let that happened. You vowed we'd be together forever but that didn't seem to happen. Until we are in the same worlds were going to be together forever." Kikyo mysteriously whispering into Inuyasha's ears, as she threw her arms around him, as he was frozen to the spot with his eyes meeting with hers. "But Kikyo, your dead there's no possible way!!"

Kikyo laughed again, " Your such a fool..Can you feel my warmth Inuyasha? Can you feel my cold breath against your ear?" Kiyo continued, as she felt warm and alive as Kagome remained cold and dead off in the distance as Inuyasha and Kikyo stood embracing each other.

Inuyasha began to nod, feeling her body's warmth and remembering her body was cold as ice. "Kikyo..your alive..but I thought that wasn't possible.." Inuyasha said astounded and shocked as she gave a wonderful grin making him forget about Kagome. Kikyo began to laugh, as she glanced over towards Kagome with a huge grin and back towards Inuyasha's face. She softly placed her warm slender hands against his face, just lips apart as she gave a beautifully grin of happiness. "Aren't you glad I'm alive now Inuyasha? We can start where we left off."

Inuyasha's eyes opened wide, as he sadly glanced back at Kagome happy Kikyo was truly alive. Her skin was the same colors as his, and she had warmth and blood running through her veins than hatred. She began to cup her against his face, as he began to blink staring back in her eyes. " Inuyasha, things are going to be back to normal again. We'll live together and raise a family just like you hoped." Inuyasha began falling back in love with Kikyo, as she began to make him love her and forget about Kagome. Inuyasha grinned back with delight holding her at the waist with joy, "Maybe it wasn't bad waiting fifty years if I knew this could happen Kikyo." Inuyasha commented, just lips apart. "I'm glad you waited Inuyasha. Now we can continue to be together till death."

Kikyo commented, as they leaned in closer getting closer to a passionate kiss.

Kikyo stood there with a grin on her face, as her soul stealers and her blue orbs continued floating through out the air. Inuyasha was sure she was alive. But death seemed to be her eternal life.

( Hmm this makes you think doesn't it? Is Kikyo truly dead or really alive? Let's see how things turn out! Please R&R)


	14. Inuyasha's words

Kikyo had everything she wanted now, like she use to. She had Inuyasha to believe everything and to fall back into her arms instead of Kagome's.

Inuyasha's white winter flew into the air, as they held each other in the longest embrace they possibly could Inuyasha placed his fingers on her lips telling her he had a lot more to say before anything like this would happen again. Kikyo's head rested on his shoulders whispering the sweet words Inuyasha longed to hear from her. "Inuyasha, I'm alive now..we can always be together..I'm glad you waited for me.." Kikyo's sweet words rolled of her lips as Inuyasha's rough hands held her tightly and didn't plan to let go of her for a minute.

Inuyasha's moonlight eyes began to glimpse of love and happiness, holding her tighter every moment they could. Inuyasha never seemed more happier than ever, it completely slipped his mind, Kagome was still there and of course still alive.

Inuyasha never seemed happier than ever. Kagome appeared as a death figure to Inuyasha, so Kikyo let Kagome witness who he really belonged to and cared for. To show her she wasn't meant to be here at all, and love Inuyasha. Her lips were red as anything, and her hands were warm. If Kikyo wanted to kill Kagome she would have already had her opportunities, but she thought this would hurt her more than ever.

Kagome's soft hazel eyes had tears running softly down her cheek, she realized something that she once realized before. She didn't belong with Inuyasha, because he loved someone else and that was Kikyo. Her tears dropped towards the ground, trying to maintain them to be strong and tough but that wasn't Kagome. She could only see the smile planted on Inuyasha's face, and the loving embrace of a long lost one in his arms.

" Inu-yasha...I thought you truly loved me and cared for me..Inuyasha!"

Kagome screamed, struggling through the soul stealer but they held her back from Inuyasha's moment. Inuyasha's grew brightly as his soft yellow eyes felt like he was ready to cry he was so happy, but he didn't realize what Kikyo had done to make him fall harder than he did. In reality, her body was made out of clay and her soul wasn't pure full of hatred. Her eyes said a lot more about her the way she stared back at Kagome.

She could only mouth certain words that would bring Kagome down ever harder than she ever imagined. "Kagome he promised me fifty years ago before my body died, that we would remain together forever. Maybe my body has died but doesn't matter to Inuyasha.

For he still has a hidden place for me in his heart, and always has always will. But we can't have you around to interfere with Inuyasha's life and emotions. So once his lips touching my ice cold ones you'll vanish back to your era with no memory at all. Inuyasha will only be a memory lost deep inside your mind. Then everything will go back to normal before you ever arrived. Kagome, consider your faith sealed, forever."

Kikyo's pale white face, made a impressing grin towards Kagome who tears still fled down her face and they refused to stop. Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head refusing to let Inuyasha go to Kikyo. She began to kick and scream to try to get free from her soul stealer bind, and Inuyasha from the love trap Kikyo had set up. "No Inuyasha!! I'm not letting you take him away!! Inuyasha!!" Kagome screamed refusing to let the rest of her forget Inuyasha and the times they spent together. Kikyo had stopped Inuyasha dead in his tracks from making Kagome remember who he really was or the times they spent together. Kagome refused to let anything to happen, but it seemed impossible and to her Kikyo looked like she had everything where she wanted. Kagome's heart breaking, Inuyasha's love fulfilled and betray Kagome, it was worth every moment to see them like this.

Kikyo turned her head away from Kagome, who was solidly in tears as Inuyasha still remained locked in her embrace. He gave a fanged like grin towards Kikyo, with so many feelings rushing inside of him that he thought was real. "Kikyo, I'm glad I waited for you. I could never live without you, and I always promised we'd be together no matter what." Inuyasha whispered softly into her ear, as both of they're heads pulled away as time seemed to stop in a stand still for both of them. Time didn't seem to go slow or fast, it seemed like time was standing still for both of them.

Kikyo eyes said a lot more than Inuyasha's realized. He only could look into her eyes and believed that she truly loved him, but he was living out what he wanted to happen but he would lose something else in return, Kagome. Kikyo held the front of his bloody Kimono, as her slender hands glided through his winter white hair. "Inuyasha, what were your wants and dreams of me before I died?" Kikyo asked curiously, as Kagome listened to what Inuyasha would say to respond to her question.

Inuyasha's eyes blinked, as Kagome shook her head and continued to scream but Inuyasha couldn't hear her. All he could see was her lifeless body and her blue lips and presumed she was dead, when Kikyo was the one who was. Inuyasha's heart began to rapidly beat as Kikyo eyes gazed at his as he gave the hugest loving grin than ever before.

"Kikyo, I dreamed of both of us always together. I thought maybe someday we'd live on together and raise a family of our own. I had thought about it for years, until you died." Inuyasha said sadly, as Kikyo placed her slender hands under her chin as she grinned with delight.

"Inuyasha we both reunited back into the same world again. Inuyasha I can fulfill those dreams for you and start off where we left. We'd raise a family of our own, and vow to love each other forever. Inuyasha, it isn't too late. Time has stood still for both of us, we have all the time in the world to start where we left off. Inuyasha that was really your wish?"

Kikyo smiled, as Inuyasha began to blush slightly staring into the priestess' eyes with delight and the thought about the future he made for them together. Still, he could see Kikyo by the edge of the lake with a grin on her face, with the young kids they have, and himself waking up to see her face and her family everyday. That dream never died, and he thought about that dream until he realized Kikyo returned. " Kikyo, it has always been my dream. There's nothing else I'd ask for from you, except your love and have a future together. Ever since I fell in love with you, that dream grew bigger and stronger and I waited for that day. But your death changed everything around. Kikyo since your alive, we can pick up right where we started.."

Kikyo softly gave a smile in return of his, as both leaned in slowly going into a deepened kiss. Kagome began kicking and screaming all she could at the top of her lungs seeing they're eyes shut and the lips coming closer together. She knew she'd forget and be forgotten and it would go back to normal again. She loved Inuyasha more than words, and she wasn't going to let herself forget or disappear from the places and people she met. She shook her head and she began to cry, "Inuyasha no!! I love you please don't do this! I'll never remember his face..him saying he cared about me..Not even the jewel shards or the demons nothing...I'll never remember his loving face or his charm life for me will be completely over, and she'll have him back again. I can't let this happen! Inuyasha!"

Kagome screamed, as tears continued to roll down her cheek. Kagome seemed doomed to forget everything and even the one and only, Inuyasha..."

( Please R&R)


	15. Kagome's secret

Kagome closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheek until it hit the ground. She knew things were over, and about to return the way they once were before she ever stepped foot there. She'd be back with her family her friends, but she'd forget the guy she truly loved and wanted to be with, Inuyasha. Kagome didn't believe any of Kikyo's loving words or promising to fulfill his dreams. She knew she couldn't be trusted there was something about her that made her realize she couldn't do what she had promised. She knew the fact was, she was still dead and he was still alive. She was giving him fake hope and Kagome damn well knew that. She didn't want to watch them kiss, she didn't want to feel the pain of her heart torn in two and to realize at that moment she wasn't his, and that she'd forget everything. "Inuyasha..I can't let this happen..But there's nothing I can do.." Kagome thought, as her head dropped down towards the ground as the tears began to fall. She thought maybe she had to give up, she saw no other option and she realized Inuyasha seemed happy enough without her. She felt that Kikyo had won what she truly deserved and what he longed for.

Kagome's thoughts rushed through her head, and so far how she spent her time with him. To her she only knew him briefly but there was something that brought her head back up with a glimpse of hope. Kagome realized that Kikyo wasn't real at all. Something pulsed through her veins in made her realize giving into Kikyo was the last thing she do, and give her the satisfaction and desire and seeing her suffer in tears and heart ache. Kagome's eyes opened wide, as she began to struggle within the bind of her soul stealers.

She grinned remembered a thought of when Inuyasha re taught her archery, and a grin came from her saddened face. Kagome eyes glanced over at her back, knowing her bows and arrows laid safe and untouched, but she could only grin at the thoughts that went through her mind. "Kikyo, forget it. Inuyasha has a lot more to live for than you.."

Kagome struggled to reach her bow and the last remaining arrow, Inuyasha and Kikyo's lips were just close enough to touch and Kagome could only rush herself to save him from her love trap. Kagome's hands could see that it was out of reach as she felt sweat pour and the tears knowing this was her last resort to save her. "Almost got it.." She muttered as Kikyo had already cupped Inuyasha's face and Kagome wasn't sure if she'd make it in time.

"Inuyasha..I love you..." Kikyo whispered as Inuyasha grinned with delight as his eyes remained shut feeling so happy and over joyed. He felt her warm hands cupping his face as he placed her rough hands on her waist and responded back towards her sweet words. "Kikyo, I always have always will."

To Kagome it looked like it was already too late for her to interfere. Kikyo gave a light grin as she realized Kagome's fate was sealed, and so was Inuyasha's. She had finally gained what she wanted, she gained Inuyasha back, and was able to break Kagome away from ever loving or interfering with Inuyasha again. Her long black raven hair flew in the cool breeze as she had a evil smile growing ear from ear as they leaned closer. "Inuyasha's mine, and now with Kagome's fate sealed so is Inuyasha's."

Kikyo closed her eyes, as Inuyasha grasped her waist more as they came further into each other. Kikyo was ready to feel his warm moist lips the feel she had missed and wanted for longer than fifty years, but instead she felt a sharp pain that made her eyes open wide and shed a tear out of pain. It was nothing that Kikyo expected. Her dreams, her plans shattered when she shook herself out of her daze and placed her slender cold fingers to her lip and her cheek to feel cut as she cried in pain. Kikyo felt she couldn't move, and noticed she was pinned towards a tree like Inuyasha. "What is..." Inuyasha gazed open wide, as Kikyo eyes shot towards Kagome who stood with her bow aimed using her last arrow that sliced Kikyo's lip and her face, pinned her to a tree and her faith was sealed and a mark that would be left on her forever,

Kagome stood with the biggest grin on her face, as the arrow had shot across Kikyo's face, and Kagome's arrow gave of a beautiful pink aura as it continued soaring pass Kikyo's face pinning her against a tree herself just like she had done to Inuyasha who didn't exactly deserve it. Inuyasha didn't really pay attention to Kagome for that moment, he only gazed upon Kikyo noticing her scars the gash that was left on her face and her lip. Inuyasha's moonlight yellow eyes, were deceived as Kikyo could only give a light smile trying to pull Inuyasha back and tried to sweet talking into loving her " Please Inuyasha, one last kiss..."

Inuyasha looked into her saddened eyes, as Kagome stood tall with the bow still remained in her clutch knowing that was her only chance to make Inuyasha realize she was there and who he truly loved. Inuyasha was speechless, he hesitated as Kagome felt her stomach twisted in knots hoping he wouldn't still be in love with her, and that was Kagome's last chance to retrieve him back. Kagome's heart was rapidly beating, afraid what decision the choice he was brought to make that would decide everything for him.

Inuyasha bent down towards Kikyo's face cupping his warm tough hands against her face, as her saddened eyes light with happiness and desire, and more twisted satisfaction she gotten what was needed. He leaned in closer, as her eyes remained shut as Kagome felt tears run down her face and sobbed harder than ever before. She realized when Inuyasha cupped Kikyo's face and leaned in forward, he truly loved her and she had lost what she truly cared about...Inuyasha...

"Why, Inuyasha why..." Kagome muttered between sobs as she felt limp to her knees as her eyes were glued watching Inuyasha and Kikyo noticing the bond was too strong to rip them apart. Kagome knew how her life would be, it would be back to normal and she didn't wish for that ever again. She knew she'd miss Inuyasha's attitude, and his appearance and all the times he had rescued her. It wouldn't be the same...Her life would be dull and nothing would ever be the same again.

Inuyasha's soft eyes looked into hers as Inuyasha opened his eyes as Kagome expected her life to be over and done and her fate sealed forever. . " Kikyo, your not alive..." Kikyo blinked as Kagome heart raced when she heard those words and wasn't exactly sure if he could tell.Kikyo gave a light insolent face towards his as though he didn't know what he was talking about. "Inuyasha but I am alive..You felt my warm touch upon you and my breath on your neck Inuyasha. That proves I'm living and that's what you wanted. To be reunited once again..."

Inuyasha could only snicker as he gave a light grin like he had a trick up his sleeve. Without Kagome by his side he wouldn't realize the mistake Kikyo had made that brought him to realize the real truth. Inuyasha grinned and took a swipe at Kikyo's face as she winced of pain as tears rolled down her face, she felt pain but something else was missing. " .There's no blood seeping through your cuts..That was your first mistake to lie to me, to believe you were alive....If it wasn't for Kagome's arrow cutting you I wouldn't have noticed...Kikyo, dead people can't bleed...Neither can you..."

Kagome was still on her knees as Inuyasha began walking away from Kikyo disgusted and hated her. He realized he loved her for all the wrong reasons and half was he believed her lies and believed she was still the same Kikyo he once fell in love with. Kikyo's face was marked with Kagome's arrow and Inuyasha's swipe of his hands as she desperately grabbed his Kimono trying to pull him back. "Inuyasha it isn't what it seems honest..You love me you can trust me Inuyasha. What about your dream of us being together?"

Inuyasha tore away from her grasp, as Inuyasha walked towards the young women who looked identical to Kikyo. Her long black raven hair, and her powers were exact same but she had more to give and truly loved him for who he really was. Inuyasha felt so badly and guilty that he had betrayed her. Her head was buried into the ground, as Inuyasha's eyes flickered with sadness as he whispered in Kagome's ear. "I'm sorry Kagome.." Inuyasha slowly brought her up from the ground as her long black curtains of hair revealed her true feelings that made Inuyasha feel lower than dirt. Tears still formed in her eyes, as she pulled away from Inuyasha that tried the best he could to explain he was sorry. "Kagome I..." By the tears in her hazel eyes, he was sure he hurt her and that she would never talk to her again and that Kikyo had made it worse than it seemed.

Kagome's watery eyes lifted from his chest, as she threw her arms around Inuyasha tightly embracing her as she grinned with delight and looked at Inuyasha concerned and worried for her. Her hands lightly touched his face as he felt himself lightly blush still feeling guilty for what he did and on Kikyo's behalf. "Inuyasha I'm not sad...I'm happy.."

Kagome whispered in his ear. It wasn't tears of sadness or of pain it was tears of joy Inuyasha never thought was ever possible. He thought she was crying of betrayal and pain but instead it was joy and happiness that caused her tears to roll down her cheek.

Inuyasha placed his arms around her tighter reassuring her that he loved her and he didn't mean to her hurt in any way possible. Inuyasha blinked dazed and confused when he hear her whisper she was crying of joy instead of hurt or sadness. "Kagome but I thought.." Inuyasha's sentence was cut off from a young girl's voice that shattered through his sorrow and guilt. "Inuyasha, you thought wrong." Kagome added as Inuyasha felt so confused at this point, but she was happy because she gotten him back and he realized who Kikyo really portrayed herself to be.

Kagome's head rested on his shoulders, as he felt so bad but yet so happy at the same time. He felt bad and disgusted that he betrayed and broken her heart for that moment, yet happy because she was and he realized who he really cared for and that was Kagome.

She stared into his eyes as Inuyasha had so many questions that ran through his head all at once that made him confused and made his head pound. But there was only one question and one only he needed to ask her. "Kagome?" His deepened voice whispered as Kagome gave a gracious grin with her hands gingerly touching his blushing face. "Yes?" Inuyasha grinned, his face grew scarlet the more he looked into Kagome's eyes. "How did you know to launch the arrow and for me to see she wasn't real?"

Kagome began to laugh as Inuyasha had the most puzzled look on her face. "Inuyasha, I didn't know. Something that just...happened.." Inuyasha began to grin with delight as she was eager to lean in and kiss him, as he shook his head and placed his finger against her lips. "Wait Kagome? I noticed you're the one I need by my side..Without out I wouldn't have realized who I truly loved...you. Kikyo, You shattered my dreams but I have the same dream just with another person...Kagome.."

Inuyasha grinned with delight, as he proved to Kikyo who he really loved and cared for and it was Kagome his heart actually cared for.

Inuyasha grinned, as Kagome eyes watched his (vice versa.) Kagome cupped Inuyasha's face, as his soft yellow eyes closed as he titled his head pressing his lips with force against hers, as they slowly deepened the kiss further as Kagome enjoyed every moment, and the fact she didn't need to worry that she'd forget him. Kagome felt mesmerized and enchanted by his charm as she pulled away and rested her head against his shoulders as he embraced her as though he'd never let go. To Inuyasha, it was the biggest decision of his life. Having a long lost loved one was hard enough to let go, but also develop feelings for another women he felt he loved and cherished. But he knew without Kagome's help he would have never picked who he truly loved and he really cared for.

The wind blew stronger than ever as Inuyasha's cocked his head noticing Kikyo dead never to cross over to the real world ever again. Finally she wasn't among the living and she wouldn't be able to cross paths with Inuyasha ever again. He sighed in relief that this non-sense was all over and he could have an easy life from there on. The dream of him and Kikyo was shattered, but instead he saw Kagome in Kikyo's place.

Kagome grinned with delight and looked up at Inuyasha like she had something important and stunning she couldn't wait to tell him,

" Inuyasha? I remember now..I remember how I first met you. Pulling Kikyo's arrow out and brought you back. How you always sent me running down the well because of Kikyo. Meeting Sango, Miroku and shippo along the way. Your not a stranger to me anymore Inuyasha! I remember everything now I can't believe it!"

Inuyasha grinned with delight that she finally remembered who he truly was and the memories that they shared together. He didn't think it was possible to bring back her memory but it did and he was sure the kiss was enough to bring her memory back and not to be recognized as a stranger..but the one and only arrogant, Inuyasha.

His eyes began to dance with excitement, as he swept Kagome feet off the ground and lifted her up in the air noticing the happiest expression she'd ever seen light up on his face. "Neither can I." He whispered as he gently brought her back down and into his arms. Kagome was back in his safety and the safety of his arms once again. The traveled out of the gloomy errie forest, as the sun was just awakening from over the horizon journeying back towards where they had left Sango and the rest waiting at the village.

The cherry blossom blew in the breeze, as Kagome eyes danced with wonder and so did Inuyasha's. He could see already how things would be between them and nothing would ever be different.

"Umm Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a grin as Inuyasha looked down towards her.

"What, Kagome?" She began to smile with delight ready to whisper something in his ear. "Well I never..nevermind..."

Inuyasha just smiled at her, as he carried her safety in her arms heading back to the village, knowing he'd chosen the girl he truly loved and they could start a family, a life together. Inuyasha couldn't be more pleased and happy knowing the tear between the two women were finally over. He didn't have to make Kagome's heart break anymore, he was finally free from his decision now that he realized it was Kagome. Inuyasha already had his thoughts far ahead of him, starting a family and being in love was all he ever asked for nothing else from her. It took him awhile to realize who he truly cared out, but without Kagome by his side he wouldn't have made the hard decision without her.

Now Inuyasha could life a normal life he hoped for, and that was his true wish.

Kagome kept something else important from Inuyasha that she would decide to tell him when the time was right. Her memory was never lost, and her love for Inuyasha was stronger than the vial it's self she had received from Kikyo. Kagome only pretended to.. A lesson to teach Inuyasha making Inuyasha realize who he was really in love with and her opportunity to take down Kikyo. Kagome knew it was risky but she was glad it turned out right But she knew, she wasn't going to tell Inuyasha...Maybe not now, but when she felt the time was right.

( Sadly that's the end of my story. I'm glad all you guys had the chance to read and review it and made me carry on with the story even further than I thought. Thank you to everyone who took the time to review it you guys are great!)


End file.
